Fría Lluvia
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Juvia decide dejar el gremio después de la noticia de que alguien de su pasado puede hacer daño a las personas que ama, Gray se entera de todo y decide ayudarla, sin embargo el rostro melancólico de la chica bañado por la lluvia terminara robando su corazón.</html>
1. Reencuentro

Era una noche cualquiera en ese muy animado reino de Fiore. Fairy Tail había ganado gran fama no solo por haber ganado los juegos mágicos si no también por la fama que varios de los magos de ese gremio se habían hecho a lo largo de las ciudades que visitaban para hacer los trabajos que la gente les solicitaba así que sonaba en boca de muchas personas.

(En un bar de una ciudad un tanto alejada de Magnolia)

-Ya te enteraste de nuevo los magos de Fairy Tail vinieron a un trabajo y destruyeron gran parte de la Catedral central- decía uno de los tantos hombres que allí se encontraba bebiendo con sus compañeros ignorando que un hombre de capa negra atendía su conversación desde la barra de la cantina mientras tomaba un tarro de cerveza.

-No me sorprende, escuche en una ciudad que esta al oeste de aquí casi quedo completamente destruida- le contestaba otro de los que estaban con el.

-no me sorprendería que un día de estos Magnolia quedara completamente destruida- añadió riendo y dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-si así es pero no se porque vienen puros magos sin importancia me encantaría que viniera Erza, esa si es una mujer- dijo otro de los tipos que ahí se encontraba

-Jajá morirás antes de acercarte a ella, yo prefiero a la buenota de Lucy, aun que no dio mucho de que decir en los juegos- le rebatió el primero.

-Pero que me dicen de Juvia, esa si es una hembra, y vieron como peleo en la final de los juegos- rebatía el segundo dando otro trago a su cerveza.

-O si me gustaría ir a Magnolia solo para verla- se imaginaba otro de ellos- aun que luego me mate morirá feliz- reían todos por el ultimo comentario.

-_Así que en Magnolia he…_- repitió para si mismo el hombre de la barra que salió sigilosamente sin que nadie le prestara atención.

El hombre comenzó a caminar mientras hacia la gorra que cubría el rostro hacia atrás.

-_Creo que es hora de volver a vernos Juvia Loxar_-

-Y de nuevo en Fairy Tail-

-¿Juvia te vas tan temprano ni siquiera has desayunado?- Resonó la voz de una adorable albina que miraba a la ya mencionada maga de agua desde la parte posterior del mostrador.

-Si Mirajane- san Juvia debe aprovechar este magnifico día para hacer algunas compras- Le dijo la Loxar con una enorme sonrisa e imaginando para si misma ropa nueva con la que de seguro impresionaría a cierto mago de Hielo que ella tenía en su pensamiento la mayor parte del tiempo.

-entonces Juvia regresara en mas tarde Mirajane-san- dijo Juvia corriendo hacia afuera del gremio y con dirección a la plaza central de la ciudad.

-Cuídate mucho- le grito Mirajane como costumbre ya que solía decírselos a todos los del gremio.

La plaza central esta plagada de tiendas de ropa y locales de todo tipo, es bastante grande de recorrer pero a Juvia no le importaba ya que sabía directamente hacia donde se dirigía, un pequeño local de vestidos en el que ella había hecho antes un encargo.

Aun así caminaba lento disfrutando la vista que ese hermoso día le aportaba, se paro enfrente de un vitral y se acomodo la ropa y el peinado, a pesar de no tenerlos desarreglados solo como un pequeño detalle femenino.

La gente del pueblo pasaba y saludaba a Juvia a quien conocían después de participar en los juegos mágicos, además de que la revista del "Hechicero semanal" se había encargado de dar a conocer muchos detalles de la joven maga y todos le tenían gran respeto.

-Buenos días Señorita Juvia- le decía un vendedor de gorros.

-Buenos días Juvia-san - decía una viejita que paseaba a un perrito.

Juvia sonreía y respondía a los saludos hasta que llego al local y se adentro a la tienda.

-A Juvia le queda perfecto- se diría la maga de agua con una gran sonrisa a la encargada y modelando un hermoso vestido azul marino que casi podía confundirse con negro, sin mangas pero con un cuello bastante elegante, que se aferraba a su piel dejando ver su esbelta figura, recto y abierto de una pierna además de que le llegaba apenas a la rodilla.

-Si señorita la verdad le queda perfecto se ve usted preciosa- añadió la encargada para cerrar la venta mientras Juvia se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo que ahí se encontraba.

-La verdad Juvia no esta del todo convencida, después de todo esta muy cubierto igual que siempre. Me pregunto si Juvia debería ponerse algo más destapado- se preguntaba la chica de cabello azul así misma mientras se convencía de pagar la prenda.

La encargada ya la conocía así que solo espero detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Juvia lo comprara- dicho esto saco el dinero y se dispuso a regresar a su gremio.

-Que tenga un buen día- le dijo la encargada feliz de que hubiera comprado el vestido.

La cara de Juvia tenia una enorme sonrisa lo que la hacia resplandecer, con un sol completamente encendido en medio del cielo lo que hizo que ella llevara una mano a su frente para tapar un poco sus ojos del sol, y con la otra mano sujetando el paquete con el vestido.

-Juvia-sama – Escucho la chica con una voz varonil y que le resultaba bastante familiar por lo que bajo su brazo y vio directamente a la cara a aquel hombre que estaba ya enfrente de ella.

-Bora-sama- Pronuncio con gran asombro pero intentando no decirlo demasiado alto.

-A pasado ya mucho tiempo no lo crees Ju-chan- se acerco y miro a la chica quien de inmediato intento irse, por lo que la tomo de un brazo para evitar que escapara.

-Que es lo que quiere aquí Bora-sama- le dijo casi intentando escapar en cuanto él le dijera la razón.

-No es extraño, estoy aquí viendo a la inigualable Juvia Loxar pero el sol resplandece eso si es digno de celebrarse- le dijo algo irónico.

-Juvia tiene prisa así que si tiene algo que decirle a Juvia dígalo rápido- le decía la Loxar sin voltear

-Tengo que decirte algo, es acerca de Lain- al decir esto la maga de agua se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Lain-chan…


	2. Una historia que contar

-Mientras tanto en el gremio-

-Ya casi estamos a punto de cerrar y Juvia no regreso me pregunto porque-

Decía Mira con una cara de preocupación y una escoba en la mano a los últimos miembros que se encontraban en el gremio acabando de ayudar a limpiar, por una evidente batalla que había tenido lugar unas horas antes y que eran Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Wendy y los tres exceed que se encontraban ya dormidos debido al cansancio de limpiar. Happy dormía en los brazos de Lucy, Charlie en las piernas de Wendy mientras Lily era tiernamente cargado como un bebe por Levy.

-Es cierto no la veo desde la mañana- pronuncio Lucy con un tono casi despreocupado ya que no consideraba grave la situación.

-No creo que sea nada grave- dijo Natsu abrazándose a si mismo ya que comenzaba a sentir mucho frio – Lo que si es grave es el frio que esta haciendo, acaso fuiste tu hielito…- se dirigió al Fullbaster ocasionando que este se parara de su asiento repentinamente.

- Y se puede saber porque la culpa tiene que ser mía- Le dijo el Fullbaster ya habiendo acercado lo suficiente su cara al Dragón slayer como para comenzar una pelea.

-Dejen de pelear - les dijo Erza en voz alta lo que ocasiono que ambos se sentaran sin pronunciar palabras – Además Natsu tiene razón la temperatura esta bajando parece que comenzara a llover-

-Enserio, que raro a medio día hacia demasiado calor- dijo Wendy para intervenir en la conversación.

-Pero esta lluvia es diferente es casi como si transmitiera un sentimiento – dijo Gray acercándose a una de las ventanas del gremio para sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia en su mano.

-Como se nota que no logran diferenciar una lluvia real de una que no lo es- Dijo Gajeel procediendo a darle un trago al tarro de cerveza que Mirajane le había llevado en ese momento ya que habían acabado su labor.

-A que te refieres con una lluvia real- le dijo Lucy sorprendida por el comentario.

-Esta lluvia es debido a que Juvia esta triste- dijo el dragón de hierro crudo sin mostrar mucha importancia mientras que sus compañeros se acercaban a el con curiosidad.

-¿Juvia esta triste? ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Erza buscando una explicación mas elaborada.

-Los sentimientos de Juvia controlan el clima, eso ya lo sabían sin embargo después de convivir con ella 3 años en Phantom aprendí a distinguir los diferentes tipos de lluvia, cuando ella esta molesta o cuando esta melancólica, pero la lluvia de ahora mismo es porque esta triste- dijo igual en tono tranquilo lo que era bastante raro en el sobre todo hablando de una compañera tan querida.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste Gray?- Ataco Lucy al Fullbaster de manera inmediata.

-A que te refieres yo no he hecho nada- grito el mago de hielo tratando de defender su posición.

-Valla se ve que conoces bastante bien a Juvia- Menciono Levy con una voz melancólica casi de envidia por la familiaridad con la que hablaba Gajeel de su amiga.

- Eso es porque la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que la considero casi como una hermana- le dijo el dragón slayer mientras acariciaba salvajemente la cabeza de Levy con una mano y con la otra llevaba algunos clavos a su boca.

-¿Pero porque lo dices tan despreocupadamente Gajeel?- le pregunto Natsu con las manos en la nuca, ya que también había estado atento a la conversación.

-Aprendí a dejar de preocuparme por ella en días así, ya que es imposible encontrarla- dijo Gajeel con una mueca que asemejaba a un niño.

-¿y eso porque?- le pregunto Lucy sentándose enfrente de el, ya atenta a la conversación.

-Por que durante lluvias de esta magnitud ella se esconde- dio un trago a su cerveza, cambio completamente su expresión a una mas melancólica, bajo la cabeza y continúo

- Para llorar-

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos ya que a decir verdad desde que Juvia se había unido a Fairy Tail nunca se le había visto realmente triste o al menos jamás había visto una lluvia a causa de esto e imaginarla era un poco difícil.

-¿Gajeel, a lo que te refieres es a que Juvia esta ahora mismo escondida llorando?- le cuestiono Mirajane a quien ya se le hacia raro que ella no hubiera regresado.

-Así es- dijo mirando con algo de melancolía sus compañeros.

De inmediato a la memoria de Gray llegaron muchos recuerdos de cuando se encontró solo llorando bajo la lluvia después de la muerte de su fallecida maestra Ul, también recordó cuando vio a Erza de pequeña llorando a la orilla del rio, y le vino la imagen producto de su imaginación de Juvia llorando desesperadamente, y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio.

-Si vas a buscarla Stripper, ni te esfuerces, ya te dije que es imposible encontrarla- Le dijo al mago de hielo tratando de detenerlo ya que la lluvia se había convertido en un fuerte diluvio que ahora azotaba toda la ciudad.

Gray se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, mientras que Levy se acercaba a Gajeel.

-Pero como es que estas tan seguro de que no se le puede encontrar- Le pregunto curiosa Levy ya que esa era una afirmación bastante subjetiva.

–Por que a decir verdad conozco a Juvia desde mucho antes de ingresar a Phantom y puedo decirles que esa mujer es terca, jamás deja que nadie la vea llorar- añadió el dragón slayer de hierro sentándose ahora en una de las sillas más altas de la barra.

-¿Pero porque?- le cuestiono una Lucy ya alterada.

-Cuando ella comienza a recordar su pasado es difícil tranquilizarla y sin remedio se pone a llorar- dijo Gajeel ya algo aturdido y desesperado por acabar con la conversación.

-A que te refieres con "Su pasado"- le pregunto Erza ya bastante seria y con los brazos cruzados.

- Bueno, Este, bien les voy a contar solo porque creo que como la gente mas cercana a ella deben saberlo, pero les advierto no se lo digan a nadie.

En Phantom solo el maestro José y yo lo sabíamos, además de que Juvia se lo conto al maestro Makarov cuando llegamos aquí, pero nada mas- Todos asintieron y así el dragón slayer consiguió el interés de sus compañeros quienes se sentaron alrededor para escuchar la historia.

-Juvia era la hija mayor de dos poderosos magos, River Loxar mago capas de controlar huracanes y tornados (básicamente magia de agua y viento) y Eria Loxar quien controlaba la inmensidad del mar, Vivian en las montañas alejados de la civilización además tenían otra hija una pequeña llamada Lain (Rain pronunciación en ingles de lluvia).-

-Ah pensé que Juvia era hija única- interrumpió Lucy. Mientras Gray que estaba muy atento al relato pensaba que en realidad aun que Juvia era su amiga no sabía en absoluto nada de ella.

-Pues si esa era su familia- el dragón slayer continúo con su relato-

-sin embargo los padres de Juvia eran odiados por los aldeanos de las ciudades mas aproximadas, donde los padres de Juvia normalmente compraban víveres, ellos solo iban una o dos veces por mes pero siempre llevaban caos consigo, los padres de Juvia atraían la lluvia pero no solo eso, cuando se aparecían, Huracanes, tornados y Tsunamis azotaban los puertos dejándolos completamente destruidos. La vida en esos lugares siempre debía comenzar de nuevo, así que un día los aldeanos se hartaron, tomaron antorchas y armas improvisadas y se dispusieron a atacar la cabaña de los Loxar en las montañas.

A decir verdad los Loxar no atacaron a los aldeanos se dedicaron a proteger a sus dos pequeñas hijas, en ese tiempo Juvia tendría alrededor de 7 años y su hermana 5, los aldeanos terminaron matando a pedradas a los padres de Juvia y dejaron moribundas a las dos pequeñas niñas- Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que estaban escuchando, miraron al dragón slayer de hierro de forma neutral.

-¿Los mataron así sin mas?- decía un Natsu levantándose con una pequeña llama en su mano, bastante alterado por la historia que escuchaban mientras Levy y Lucy ya habían dejado caer algunas las lagrimas y los demás solo apartaban la vista para no evidenciar lo tristes que estaban al escuchar el relato que jamás se imaginaron de una compañera.

-Así es Salamandra, las dejaron ahí solas esperando a que murieran sin embargo no fue así.

Lain a pesar de ser una niña de tan solo 5 años quedo invadida por un enorme deseo de venganza, su poder era inmenso y dejo practicante destruida la primera ciudad a la que pudo llegar, una increíble tormenta comenzó, una que no parecía tener fin.

No había magos en las ciudades próximas así que nadie se atrevió a afrontar aquella letal niña que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso sin embargo hubo alguien que le hizo frente y defendió a los aldeanos y esa fue Juvia-

-Juvia defendió a los aldeanos ¿Por qué?- dijo Gray casi molesto por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Se racional Gray al final de cuenta los aldeanos no tenían la culpa de nada ellos solo se estaban defendiendo de lo que consideraron una amenaza- Dijo Erza tratando de entender la situación por la que paso Juvia en ese momento.

-Así es- Continuo el dragón slayer de hierro-

-Juvia me dijo que siempre quiso encajar, y jugar con los otros niños, además de que nunca le gusto perjudicar a nadie.

Una feroz batalla entre dos pequeñas magas de agua comenzó, Juvia estaba ya bastante herida, pero Lain siguió atacando cegada por la ira, por lo que Juvia tuvo que dejarse llevar por sus propios poderes, al parecer ya lo había hecho una vez pero ocasionaba que al procesar tanto poder en su cuerpo perdiera el conocimiento, al final así paso, cuando despertó como de costumbre la lluvia empapaba su rostro mientras los aldeanos se acercaban a ella, quien apenas podía mantenerse lucida.

Nadie quiso decirle que era lo que había pasado, pero considerando que los aldeanos le dieron las gracias y la aceptaron en el pueblo, ella dedujo que termino por matar a Lain.

No encontró rastro de ella y los aldeanos no volvieron a mencionarla jamás, de un momento a otro Juvia se quedo completamente sola.-

Mira se veía evidentemente triste ya que ella sabia lo que era sentir la muerte de una hermana pequeña y mas el sentirse culpable de ello.

Gajeel hizo una pequeña pausa para dar otro a su cerveza, nadie interrumpió todos seguían atentos a su relato por lo que el continuo.

-Juvia entro al orfanato del pueblo, sin embargo el rechazo y las burlas por parte de los niños era evidente, Juvia siempre estaba en su cuarto haciendo a mano Muñecos Teru-teru que jamás funcionaron para cesar las lluvias-

(Gray recordó entonces el día en que conoció a Juvia ya que tenia uno de esos muñecos, colgado en su ropa y otro en su mano.)

-Juvia no tenia amigos, ni familiares así que después de 2 años de soportar groserías y la indiferencia de la gente decidió dejar el orfanato, se escondió completamente sola en las montañas del norte y ahí estuvo durante 5 años, según me conto durante ese tiempo fue cuando adquirió la manía de hablar en tercera persona ya que solo se tenia así misma para conversar.-

Cuando Gajeel dijo esto todos tragaron en seco, jamás se hubieran imaginado que esa (un tanto molesta) forma de hablar era causa de un hecho tan triste.

-Fue precisamente después de eso que el Maestro José, quien había escuchado rumores de un monstro de agua en las montañas, fue a buscarla para que se uniera a Phantom, mas específicamente a los _element four_, a lo que ella, que no había tenido contacto con seres humanos acepto de inmediato.-

-¿Entonces ella tenia 13 años cuando se unió a los _element four _ de Phantom?- interrumpió Wendy sorprendida de que hubiera sido tan joven cuando se volvió una maga de clase S.

-En realidad ella estaba a punto de cumplir los 14, ahora recuerdo que fue precisamente en ese momento que la conocí- dijo Gajeel cerrando los ojos con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En ese momento?- pregunto sorprendida Levy.

-Así es enana, cuando el maestro José y Juvia regresaban al gremio, yo me encontraba buscando a Metallicana no muy lejos de ahí.

Estaba cansado y algo aturdido después de varios de días de caminar así que busque resguardarme de una inminente tormenta que ya soltaba sus primeras gotas y de frente me encontré con una niña no muy diferente de la Juvia que conocieron, siempre portando su sombrilla color durazno y sus muñecos pero con una mirada completamente fría y atrás de ella el Maestro José quien me pregunto quien era y decidí contarle para que me dijera si había visto algún dragón cerca que pudiera ser Metallicana, el maestro no pronuncio palabra pero Juvia se acerco a mi y a pesar de tener esa mirada fría me dijo muy cortésmente que ella no había visto nada.

No me dieron rastro pero a decir verdad Juvia fue la primera persona que no se burlaba de mí y me llamaba mentiroso después de preguntar por un dragón.

El maestro José por otro lado me ofreció unirme a Phantom me dijo que el había ido por Juvia pero que otro miembro no importaba, así que acepte.

Antes de regresar al gremio el maestro dijo que nos entrenaría y nos quedamos aun varios meses mas en las montañas y fue ahí donde Juvia y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos y una noche me conto esta historia.-

-Así que por eso Juvia te tiene mucha confianza y no te dejo solo cuando se disolvió Phantom- dijo Erza orgullosa de que dos miembros del gremio se llevaran tan bien.

-Así es pero a pesar de eso la lluvia nunca ceso, y había días en que esta maldita tormenta azotaba el cielo y por mas que la buscaba nunca era capaz de encontrarla- dijo ahora Gajeel un poco mas melancólico

-Lo intente por muchos años pero jamás he sido capaz de encontrarla en medio de una tormenta y menos cuando ella se pone a recordar su pasado, ella aparecerá cuando quiera ser encontrada- dijo mostrando determinación por su amiga.

-¿A que te refieres con que la lluvia nunca ceso?- dijo el Fullbaster llegando a escucharse algo tonto por la obviedad de la situación.

-No me digas Stripper, que no lo sabes- le dijo en tono sarcástico y apuntándolo con el dedo. – Juvia esta enamorada de ti por que el día en que te conoció fue la primera vez que ella vio la luz del sol y un cielo despejado- Gray solo se quedo estático tratando de asimilar la información que aun que ya lo sabia ahora le parecía deprimente.

-¿Quieres decir que durante toda su vida ella vivió con la lluvia siempre a su alrededor?- le pregunto Wendy con la cabeza agachada y las lagrimas casi escapando por sus ojos ya que ella no sabia esa información.

-Así es, durante todo el tiempo que ella perteneció a Phantom mientras estuvo en el gremio jamás vi un cielo despejado, a la mayoría no le agradaba eso pero nadie se atrevía a acercársele y si alguien se quejaba yo me encargaba de darle su merecido, Juvia no hablaba mas que con los miembros del _element four _ y conmigo por supuesto por lo que nadie se metía con ella- dijo un orgulloso Gajeel recordando la a saña.

Gray se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y abrió la puerta del gremio y se dispuso a irse, aun estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta pero no le importo, solo se repetía en su cabeza la historia que Gajeel acababa de contar y un enorme sentimiento de culpa al recordar la manera en que él la trataba cuando ella ya había soportado bastante.

-ahh si que es necio, podría pasarle algo con esta horrible tormenta- pronuncio escandalosamente Lucy.

-Esta bien Lucy déjalo, haber si por fin se da cuenta- Dijo Erza muy seria, todos entendieron su intención y asintieron a excepción de Natsu.

-¿eh cuenta de que?- pregunto Natsu ocasionando que todos lo voltearan a ver irónicamente.

-¿Que no lo sabes?, el hecho de que a Gray le gusta Juvia- Le dijo Lucy tratando de ser lo mas directa posible.

-¿Queeeeeee? A Gray le gusta Juvia ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?- decía un aturdido Natsu que no entendía nada de cosas del amor dando vueltas por todo el gremio mientras los demás miembros optaron por ignorarlo.

-Solo espero que deje de tratarla como lo hace, si no tendré que darle su merecido- Dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con los brazos cruzados.

-Se nota que de verdad la aprecias como a una hermana- le dijo Mira tocando su hombro tratando de dar a entender que ella comprendía como se sentía, y a lo que Gajeel solo asintió.

Mientras tanto Natsu seguía dando vueltas aturdido por la noticia y a Lucy comenzaba a ponerla de malas.

-Ya Natsu mejor siéntate hay que esperar a que acabe la tormenta para irnos- le dijo Lucy mientras todos la veían con cierta picardía y Natsu seguía dando vueltas.


	3. No vuelvas a llorar sola

Gray no encontró a Juvia en su residencia de Fairy Hills así que comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles de Magnolia buscando a Juvia, no sabia que le había pasado pero desde que Gajeel comento que la lluvia era causada por la tristeza de Juvia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla comenzaron a molestarlo sobre todo después de escuchar la historia que Gajeel relato.

Gray siempre había visto a Juvia como una chica molesta y despreocupada, pensaba en ella como alguien que había tenido una vida fácil como mago de clase S a pesar de ser tan joven, jamás se abría imaginado lo que en verdad escondía esa chica que siempre le brindaba apoyo y una sonrisa.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué nunca le pregunte acerca de su pasado?- Se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

Un montón de recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, de cuando la conoció y peleo con ella, de todas las veces ella trataba de estar y con él y un pensamiento en particular que lo estaba molestando, En la fiesta después de los juegos mágicos ella le había dicho abiertamente que le gustaba pero el solo dijo NO y que desde ese momento el diría No a las cosas que no le gustaban.

La culpa lo comía por dentro mientras seguía caminando con dificultad debido a la intensa lluvia.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella sea capaz de crear tal cosa?- seguía cuestionándose mientras comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrarla después de varias horas de andarla buscando.

Corrió por toda Magnolia pero no encontraba nada, empezaba a sentirse aturdido por la lluvia así que paro de caminar y decidió regresar al Fairy Hills para ver si ella ya se había aparecido por ahí pero al darse vuelta para ver el mar a lo lejos ser embravecido por la lluvia, vio a la chica a la que tanto había estado buscando.

Estaba ahí parada al filo de la playa con su sombrilla de corazones color durazno mirando al horizonte como pérdida en sus pensamientos, Gray camino lento hacia ella esperando no asustarla y para percatarse de que lo que Gajeel había dicho era verdad y así lo confirmo.

-Constante y Silenciosa, si Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia. Constante y Silenciosa - Decía la Loxar una y otra vez mirando al horizonte como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

Gray alcanzo a oír lo que ella decía y de inmediato recordó aquellas palabras, las decía incesantemente cuando la conoció, se detuvo un momento pero al ver de reojo que unas gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas no pudo mas y se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, de sobra sabia que el ver a las mujeres llorar era su debilidad, jamás permitiría que una amiga llorara en soledad como el alguna vez vio a su maestra Ul, a quien consideraba una segunda madre, llorar desconsoladamente por su hija a quien creía fallecida.

Juvia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo vio completamente empapado a un lado de ella, solo se quedo ahí parado, la punta de su negro cabello cubría sus ojos por lo que Juvia no miraba su expresión.

-Gray-sama- Juvia olvido completamente su llanto y se acerco despacio a Gray para poder cubrirlo también con su sombrilla.

-Que esta haciendo aquí Gray-sama- Le pregunto la chica de cabello azul dejando escapar las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

Cuando Gray la miro así tan indefensa preocupándose más por cubrirlo a él de la lluvia que a ella misma, se lanzo y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, la sombrilla salió volando y se perdió en el borroso escenario de la lluvia.

Juvia se quedo de pie con los abrazos caídos como en shock dejándose abrazar de improviso por el Fullbaster que parecía desesperado. Juvia mantenía los ojos bien abiertos aun tratando de procesar lo que había pasado cuando escucho que el chico de cabello negro le susurro al oído.

-Juvia, me tenias muy preocupado, jamás vuelvas a llorar sola por favor- diciendo esto Gray se alejo un poco para verla a la cara y vio un enorme puchero que acabo en un desconsolado llanto que parecía la Loxar se había aguantado durante toda la vida.

Gray la abrazo fuerte y se dejo caer en la arena mojada con ella en los brazos mientras esta se aferraba a el llorando de una manera estruendosa.

La lluvia curiosamente comenzó a cesar hasta que desapareció completamente, mientras Juvia lloraba desesperadamente en los brazos de Gray sin importar el ruido que sus gritos ocasionaban.

Después de un rato Juvia se quedo profundamente dormida, lloro durante varias horas por lo que ya era de noche, ahora mismo era una hermosa noche despejada y dejando ver un montón de estrellas, o al menos eso pensaba el Fullbaster.

-Jamás había visto a nadie llorar así- Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba la mejilla a la chica.

Levanto a Juvia en sus manos y comenzó a caminar.

-_Ya_ _es muy tarde, si me acerco a Fairy Hills de seguro Erza me matara_- Se decía Gray a si mismo mientras observaba a Juvia dormida en sus brazos.

-Está bien no creo que allá problema si duerme esta noche en mi casa- y con esto Gray se dispuso a caminar a su hogar.

Gray vivía en una pequeña casa, que mas bien parecía apartamento por lo reducido del espacio, a pesar de tener dos pisos solo contaba con una habitación en el piso de arriba y abajo una sala mas o menos desordenada, una cocina vacía y con envases de rameen en todos lados y un baño lo suficientemente grande para alguien que vive solo.

Subió a Juvia a la habitación y la acostó en la cama, debido a que Gray jamás tenía frio su cama solo poseía una delgada sabana con la que cubrió el cuerpo de Juvia.

-_A decir verdad si es bastante bonita_- pensó el Fullbaster mientras la observo dormir por varios minutos, preguntándose una y otra vez que pudo desencadenar ese llanto tan desesperado.

A pesar de que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos el se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama y que le daba la posibilidad de observar dormir a la peli azul, cruzo los brazos y se dejo invadir por un sueño atroz que lo debió de haber tumbado desde varios minutos atrás de no ser por su preocupación por la Loxar.

_Al día siguiente. _

El sol golpeaba directamente en la cara de una peli azul que abría lentamente sus ojos para darle un saludo al nuevo día, cuando logro despertar completamente se percato de que no estaba en su departamento de Fairy Hills por lo que se sentó en la cama exaltada tratando de reconocer el lugar, y al voltear su mirada reconoció al azabache de hielo dueño de su corazón, perdidamente dormido en una silla y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja recordado como Gray la había abrazado y aquellas palabras que le había susurrado al oído, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a irse sin hacer ruido, pero antes de salir dijo en voz casi inaudible.

-_Juvia se lo agradece mucho Gray-sama_- se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto cuando escucho hablar al chico.

-Juvia ¿Ya te vas?- le dijo el mago de hielo agarrando su propia cabeza tratando de disipar el dolor que la mala postura en que durmió le ocasiono en el cuello. Se paro y se poso enfrente de ella.

-eh si Juvia estaba preocupada por que le dijo a Mirajane- san ayer que volvería y no lo hizo- le dijo Juvia sonriendo de manera algo apenada y con la cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo.

-Esta bien deja me cambio y nos vamos inmediatamente- Dijo el Fullbaster entrando al baño y dejando algo confundida a Juvia con la manera tan tierna en que lo había dicho.

Se dispuso a esperarlo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, comenzó a recapacitar que el chico tal vez necesitaría privacidad para cambiarse después de todo se había empapado la noche anterior, así que se asomo afuera de la habitación y viendo las escaleras le grito al chico que aun se encontraba en el baño.

-Gray-sama tómese su tiempo Juvia lo espera abajo- Juvia escucho una respuesta asertiva desde el baño así que bajo lentamente las escaleras.

Comenzó a detallar la casa de su amado ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí y vio la cocina pero más que percatarse por el desorden se comenzó a imaginar a ella misma cocinando en ese lugar y a Gray llegando de trabajar como si fueran recién casados.

Acabando su fantasía se dio cuenta de la deplorable situación en la que Gray vivía así que con una mirada casi sobrehumana comenzó a limpiar cada rincón como si las bacterias fueran sus enemigas y se encontrara en medio de una batalla a muerte, en menos de lo que canta un gallo la cocina ya estaba limpia.

Gray no tardo mucho en bajar pero cuando lo hizo vio su casa impecable y su alacena limpia, pero Juvia ya no estaba ahí, salió rápidamente y ahí estaba ella con una belleza casi angelical captando el olor de las flores que se encontraban en el parque frente a la casa de Gray quien se acerco lentamente.

-Hey Juvia si te traje a mi casa no fue para que la limpiaras- le dijo mas en tono de reproche que de regaño lo que le pareció muy tierno a Juvia.

-Juvia esta feliz de poder ayudar a Gray-sama- y dicho esto se acerco al Fullbaster.

-Por cierto Juvia no ha podido agradecerle- y diciendo esto la chica dio una enorme reverencia seguido de una marcada sonrisa –Muchas gracias por lo de anoche Gray-sama –

-No tienes que agradecerme tonta- dicho esto se acerco a ella y revolvió delicadamente su cabello lo que a la peli azul le resulto hermoso pero inusual.

-he Gray-sama ¿se siente bien?- le dijo la chica en tono muy suave casi soñador, mientras caminaba junto al Fullbaster.

-Si me siento perfectamente Juvia- Juvia se ruborizo frente a la alegría que le provocaba ver así a Gray, él lo noto e hizo un último gesto amable mientras la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos Juvia hay que apresurarnos- Dicho esto jalo a la chica y juntos corrieron en dirección al gremio.

-_Gray-sama es muy caballeroso ni siquiera a cuestionado a Juvia_- pensaba la Loxar mientras corría con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Juvia perdóname jamás permitiré que llores sola de nuevo_- pensaba al mismo tiempo el peli negro mientras le regalaba a la chica, que casi se desmaya, una enorme sonrisa.


	4. Un príncipe y tres apuestos caballeros

Gray no soltó a Juvia en ningún momento y aun cuando llegaron al gremio y todos saludaron el no la soltó, todos pensaron que era la peli azul la que aferraba su mano a Gray pero no era así, Gray arrastro a Juvia donde pidió dos desayunos a Mirajane.

Pero esta lejos de hacerle caso solo abrazo a Juvia.

-Juvia eres mala me tenias muy preocupada, ayer ya no regresaste- Dijo Mirajane tratando de ocultar lo que el Redfox les había contado una noche antes.

-Juvia lo siente mucho Mirajane-san Juvia se encontró con alguien y ya no pudo regresar- Mirajane noto de inmediato que Juvia ocultaba algo pero no pregunto mas y se dispuso a preparar los desayunos que Gray le había pedido.

-Esta bien Juvia solo recuerda reportarte por muy tarde que sea- le dijo la albina regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ven siéntate- Le dijo el Fullbaster recuperando su mano ya que la había soltado cuando Mirajane la abrazo.

- Este bien Gray-sama- le dijo Juvia un tanto apenada y feliz por el gesto.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Levy observaban todo desde una mesa en la esquina del gremio.

-Entonces que esos dos ya son pareja por fin- preguntaba Heartafilia un tanto picarona.

-Parece que si- le respondió su pequeña amiga de cabello azul.

-Pero mas importante Lucy, ¿que paso ayer entre Natsu y tu heee?- le pregunto Levy maliciosamente a Lucy.

-Nada es solo que…- Lucy hizo un evidente puchero y comenzó a recordar.

(Flashback)

En el gremio después de que Gray se fue, todos seguían aturdidos por la historia, y más Natsu que después de estar casi 20 minutos dando vueltas en el gremio callo exhausto en el piso y aun dándole vueltas al asunto.

-En serio no puedo creer que el hielo este enamorado de Juvia- Decía Natsu dejando escapar un hilo de lágrimas exageradas de sus ojos que ocasionaron que Happy se despertara.

-Hey Natsu ¿Qué estas haciendo?- decía Happy mientras frotaba sus ojos, para esto Charlie y Lily también se encontraban despiertos.

-Happy tus sabias que a Gray le gusta Juvia- pregunto un Natsu completamente decaído.

-¡Ay sr!- dijo Happy completamente animado.

-De hecho todos lo sabemos- Dijo muy educadamente Charlie dando un sorbo a una taza de te caliente.

- Así es, en realidad es muy Obvio- dijo Lily quien después tuvo que taparse las orejas y abrazarse de Levy por el miedo que le ocasionaba el sonido de los rayos.

-Queee hasta Lily lo sabía…- dijo un desfallecido Natsu.

-Hey Natsu ya olvida eso, y mas importante cuando acabara esta tormenta, ya es tarde, Quiero ir a mi casa y tengo frio- Dijo Lucy que como de costumbre solo llevaba puesta una minifalda y una blusa pegada de tirantes.

En ese momento Natsu se sentó muy junto a Lucy y, poso una mano en su hombro para abrazarla.

-Mira así ambos nos calentamos- Dijo Natsu muy quitado de la pena mientras que la rubia casi se desmaya de la vergüenza

-he pasa algo- le dijo a Lucy viéndola roja como un tomate.

-eh no nada- respondió ella volteando la cabeza para evitar verlo de frente y gracias a lo cual se percato de las miradas maliciosas que el resto de sus compañeros le proporcionaban por la vergonzosa escena.

Pasaron algunas horas y por la ventana se vislumbro un paisaje despejado y hermoso.

-hey Lucy ven a ver esto- le grito Natsu quien ya veía el espectáculo junto con Happy.

-wau que hermoso- dijo la rubia acercándose a la ventana.

-Pues parece que el Stripper lo logro- dijo Gajeel un tanto aliviado.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde, adiós chicos me retiro- Dijo Lucy acercándose a la puerta.

-Espera te acompaño a tu casa, ya es tarde y no queremos que te pase nada verdad Happy- dijo Natsu completamente animado y recibiendo una respuesta similar del gato con alas.

Natsu salió y detrás de Happy quienes persiguieron a la Rubia. Levy y Mirajane se miraron algo cansadas y Mirajane se acerco a Wendy quien ya estaba dormida.

-Oh Wendy-chan despierta- al ver que no obtenía respuesta miro a Erza quien se ofreció a llevarla cargando hasta Fairy Hills.

-Vámonos Levy- dijo Erza muy firme casi con tono de orden mientras Charlie le seguía volando.

-Hai, buenas noches Mira-san y Gajeel gracias por contarnos lo de Juvia. Buenas noches a ti también Lily- Mira solo alzo la mano y Lily resonó.

-Buenas noches a ti también Levy-chan – pero Gajeel no hizo movimiento alguno lo que ocasiono que Levy agachara la cabeza un tanto decepcionada.

Pero antes de salir escucho una voz poco amable que le dijo.

-De nada enana y, Descansa- Levy ya no volteo ya que se enrojeció como un tomate.

-Yo también me voy Gajeel-san que descanses- le dijo Mira al dragón slayer después de cerrar perfectamente la puerta del gremio y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a la casa de Lucy, ella abrió la puerta y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a sus compañeros.

-Gracias por traerme hasta acá Natsu- Dijo la rubia tratando de desperdicie pero fue empujada por el dragón slayer de fuego que entro a su casa sin previa invitación y se metió directamente en su cama.

-Hey quien te dijo que podías entrar y porque te acuestas en mi cama, Natsu sal de ahí no quiero dormir en el sillón otra vez- decía una desesperada Lucy tratando de empujar a Natsu fuera de la cama.

Happy parecía ya haberse dormido y Natsu no hacia caso a las advertencias de Lucy, tomo a Lucy de la mano y dio vuelta en la cama lo que ocasiono que ella quedara recostada en su pecho.

-Vamos Lucy tienes una nueva cobija eléctrica, yo soy un mago de fuego por lo que me da frio fácilmente, vamos comparte conmigo acaso no somos compañeros- Dijo Natsu ya con los ojos cerrados y medio adormilado abrazando a Lucy como si fuera un oso de peluche lo que ocasiono que Lucy se sonrojara.

Se zafo lo más rápido que pudo y vencida tomo su pijama y se dirigió al baño para ponérsela.

Ya en el baño no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, si bien la historia de Juvia la había dejado conmocionada las escenas de Natsu abrazándola en el gremio y en su cama daban vueltas en su cabeza.

-Sera acaso que me gusta… Natsu. No, no puede ser el solo es mi compañero además es muy molesto. Ay a quien engaño- diciendo esto ultimo salió del baño y se encontró con que Happy y Natsu estaban profundamente dormidos en su cama aun que habían dejado un pequeño espacio en el que ella cabía perfectamente.

-Bueno no es como si no hubiéramos dormido en la misma cama antes, además hace frio- Se dijo así misma Lucy mientras se metía en la cama quedando de frente con Natsu aun que en realidad eso no le molestaba para nada.

-Buenas noches-

(Fin del Flashback)

-¿que pudo haber pasado Levy-chan?- dijo con una expresión molesta así que su pequeña amiga peli azul ya no pregunto más y continúo con un libro que tenia en las manos. Ambas seguían muy entretenidas mirando de reojo a la pareja que desayunaba sobre la barra.

-oh Gray-sama esto esta verdaderamente muy rico- Dijo la Loxar mientras llevaba un panecillo a su boca.

-ah ¿no me digas que jamás habías probado los Omandu?- contesto algo irónico el pelinegro ya que comerlos por ahí era muy común.

-pues no en realidad Juvia nunca los había probado- dijo la chica mientras se terminaba uno de los ya nombrados panecillos.

El azabache de hielo se quedo un momento viendo la joven fijamente recordando la historia de Gajeel y la razón por la que Juvia hablaba en tercera persona hasta que esta se percato de ello.

-Ocurre algo Gray-sama- le dijo algo curiosa.

-No nada- y diciendo esto el Fullbaster continúo con su desayuno.

-SOLO ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ LYÓN- grito Gray volteando al otro asiento junto a Juvia que ya ocupaba cierto mago albino de hielo a quien nadie había tomado en cuenta.

-Solo vine a visitar a mi hermosa Juvia- dijo este en forma galante.

-Ah Lyon-sama Juvia no sabia que usted estaba aquí- dijo inocentemente la chica que apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Lyon solo oculto la cabeza tratando de esconder el desagrado que le provocaba ser tan poco importante para la maga de agua.

-Eh bueno eso no importa, ayer pude notar algo inusual en el diluvio que callo, me puse a investigar acerca de los magos de agua en un libro y llegue a la conclusión de que fuiste tu no es cierto Juvia- el albino resonó las palabras recargando su codo en la barra con algo de galanura para ver cómodamente a Juvia quien se atraganto con el panecillo.

-Esto he si la tormenta fue causada por Juvia. Juvia lo siente mucho si le causo problemas Lyon-sama- dijo la peli azul apenada.

-Ese no es el problema solo quería saber si ya estabas mejor, además si la culpa de Gray con mucho gusto le daré su merecido- dijo este viéndose un tanto cool.

-eh no, no fue culpa de Gray-sama es solo que…- dicho esto de forma apena los dos magos de hielo voltearon a verla para poner atención ya que ambos querían saber la razón de su llanto pero la escena fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba en el gremio.

-Eh con que esto es Fairy Tail. Que desgracia esperaba algo más llamativo- Contestaba un hombre desde la puerta.

-Ahh "Salamander Falso" pero si eres tu- dijo muy animado Natsu acercándose a la puerta del gremio y dando una palmada al hombre.

De inmediato todos voltearon a ver al visitante a excepción de Juvia que se quedo sentada con la cabeza gacha.

-Ahh Salamander cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Bora con un tono de despreocupación.

-Que haces tú aquí sin vergüenza- mencionaba una aturdida Lucy recordando lo sucedido.

-Tengo que hablar con un miembro de su gremio por eso vine hasta aquí, además no crean que soy el mismo en todos estos años me e vuelto fuerte se puede decir que no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui- diciendo esto ya todos estaban de pie curiosos por quien seria a quien estaba buscando, menos Juvia que solo agachaba mas la cabeza tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-Oh ahí estas… Juvia Loxar- ubico a la chica en la barra y camino hacia ella.

Juvia se dio la vuelta escondiéndose detrás de Lyon quien era la persona más cercana, mientras tomaba sus brazos con fuerza evitando que el hombre se le acercara.

-Que es lo que quiere aquí Bora-sama Juvia le dijo ayer que no quería volver a verlo- al decir esto Gray y Lyon captaron que el había sido con la persona con la que Juvia se había encontrado ayer y posiblemente la que la hizo llorar. Así que ambos adoptaron una postura para atacar.

-Ya la oíste lárgate de aquí- dijo un pelinegro ya preparado para iniciar una batalla.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo así que es mejor que te vallas- dijo un educado Lyon tratando de no moverse mucho ya que la chica lo tenia agarrado por la espalda.

-Eh de verdad que no tienes remedio sigues molestando a las chicas verdad- dijo un despreocupado Natsu que se acercaba a aquella escena.

-Sera mejor que se aparten mocosos ahora mismo no son rivales para mi, y es importante lo que tengo que hablar con Juvia- les dijo mirando a los tres chicos muy retadoramente.

De repente alguien que iba llegando y vio la escena se acerco bruscamente.

-Ah tu de nuevo NO TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SI TE ACERCABAS DE NUEVO A JUVIA TE ARIA PURE- dijo Gajeel que acaba de llegar y de inmediato se acerco al hombre peli azul.

-¿Eh acaso lo conoces?- le pregunto rápidamente Gray.

-Claro que si, este inútil es el ex novio de Juvia- Al decir esto todos voltearon curiosos a ver las caras de sorpresa que tenían tanto Gray como Lyon ya que nunca imaginaron a Juvia con pareja.

Juvia no se movió ni un centímetro se quedo atrás de Lyon sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-Esto no es asunto suyo así que mejor apártense- les dijo el tipo de capa aun sin aparente intenciones de pelear.

-estas molestando a un nakama claro que es nuestro asunto- Dijo Natsu también preparado para pelear.

-Vallase por favor Bora-sama, Juvia lo buscara después- se escucho la voz de maga de agua detrás del albino de hielo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la respuesta y relajaron su postura de pelea. Bora se acerco a Lyon y lo vio completamente de frente.

-Esta bien Juvia, pero regresare cuando tu nuevo príncipe azul y tus tres relucientes caballeros no estén para estorbarnos- dicho esto dio media y vuelta y se dispuso a irse

-Pero no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente- dejo como ultimo recordatorio mientras todos voltearon a ver Juvia quien aun no se movía.


	5. Escapando a la realidad

**hola mis amados mortales n.n todavia no me acostumbro a publicar por aqui pero intentare que sea seguido **

* * *

><p>La mayoría de los miembros del gremio regresaron a sus actividades habituales a excepción de los que se encontraban cerca de la Loxar.<p>

-Juvia les agradece mucho, chicos- menciono algo aturdida la maga de agua

-Oye ese tipo te molesto ayer cierto- le dijo Gajeel un poco molesto mientras Juvia separaba su cara de Lyon y se sentaba en una de las mesas próximas.

-Juvia se lo encontró ayer en Magnolia- menciono la maga de agua escondiendo su mirada con su cabello.

-¿Es cierto que ese sujeto fue tu novio Juvia?- Preguntaba Lucy curiosa.

Todas las miradas de los ahí presentes se posaron en Juvia quien solo miraba al suelo completamente roja.

-si- contesto secamente.

-Eso no importa ¿Qué quiere ese tipo?- pregunto Gajeel dejando caer la mano en la mesa en donde Juvia estaba sentada

-Etto, es que Gajeel-kun acompañarías a Juvia un momento por favor- le dijo la maga de agua al Redfox, para mala suerte de sus compañeros que también querían oír.

-¿A dónde?- resonó el dragón Slayer de hierro

-A la oficina del maestro- Resonó seria la maga de agua quien se dirigía al segundo piso del gremio, de no ser porque una mano fría detuvo su paso y la jalo hacia a él.

-Eh oye porque no puedes decirlo enfrente de nosotros- Le pregunto Gray un tanto preocupado.

-Así es Juvia nosotros también queremos ayudarte- añadió Lyon quien todavía se encontraba en el gremio.

-Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, disculpen a Juvia pero aun no puede decirles nada-

-¿Por qué no puedes?... Juvia que está pasando aquí quiero que me digas que quiere ese tipo- decía un muy celoso Gray

-No puedo, Gray-sama- dijo la maga avergonzada y se zafo como pudo de la mano que Gray había posado sobre ella.

El mago de hierro y la maga de agua se dirigieron a la oficina del maestro que ya los estaba esperando ya que, aunque no intervino se dio cuenta del alboroto que la aparición de Bora habían causado.

Se quedaron varias horas en la oficina, lo suficiente como para que el gremio se vaciara por completo a excepción de los chicos que un día antes se habían quedado escuchando la historia sobre la niñez de Juvia.

-oye Gray y ¿Lyon dónde está?- pregunto Lucy curiosa ya que no veía al albino de hielo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-hace unas horas recibió un llamado de su gremio y se fue- dijo el Fullbuster hasta cierto punto aliviado ya que no le agradaba mucho que Lyon fuera tan atento con Juvia.

De repente la puerta de la oficina del maestro se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los dos jóvenes magos que salían con la cabeza agachada.

-Juvia ¿Estas segura de que esa es tu decisión?- le pregunto del viejo maestro mientras salía detrás de ellos.

-Juvia está segura maestro, muchas gracias por todo- le dijo esta y se dirigió a la puerta ignorando a todos sus compañeros que solo la vieron salir sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Hey Juvia- Grito el Fullbuster siendo completamente ignorado, se disponía a seguirla cuando la voz del maestro se oyó.

-Mocosos déjenla en paz ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que esta niña a tenido que pasar, no quiero que la aturdan con preguntas- dijo Makarov quien ya estaba enterado de que Gajeel les había contado acerca de la niñez de Juvia.

-Pero que ocurre ¿Por qué se va Juvia de esa manera?- pregunto desesperadamente Lucy al ver a salir a su amiga en tal estado.

-Juvia solicito hacer una misión de clase SS, una misión de 10 años- dijo Redfox soltando la noticia de golpe aunque visiblemente cabizbajo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido y no sabían ni siquiera porque Juvia se encontraba así.

-Que... y supongo que tú la acompañaras o no es así Gajeel- Intentaba atenuar lo fuerte de la situación Natsu sabiendo que ese tipo de misiones era extremadamente peligrosa.

-No, ella pidió ir sola y pienso que así debe ser- al decir esto el Redfox un desesperado Gray salió rápidamente del gremio sin querer escuchar más.

-Pero dígannos que fue lo que paso- dijo Mirajane quien ya estaba bastante preocupada.

-Lo que paso fue que…- El maestro les contaría lo ocurrido mientras Gray caminaba rápidamente para alcanzar a Juvia.

Gray caminaba rápido, casi parecía que corría y alcanzo a Juvia a una cuantas cuadras, la alcanzo y esta que no sabía dado cuenta de su presencia se quedó aturdida cuando sintió que la agarro de mano y la arrastraba rápidamente sin saber a dónde.

-Gray-sama a donde lleva a Juvia- grito la chica quien tenía que sujetar su gorro para que no saliera volando de lo rápido que el Fullbuster la llevaba.

Gray no pronuncio palabra solo la jalaba rápido en dirección a su apartamento donde la chica había estado unas horas antes.

Llegando a la puerta empujo a la chica dentro de forma un poco salvaje.

-Entra ahí- grito furioso el mago de hielo quien cerró de inmediato la puerta y la acorralo a la pared más cercana que hubo, se acercó a la cara de la chica y la miro seriamente.

-Juvia puedes explicarme qué demonios está pasando, de repente comienzas a llorar atrayendo contigo una fuerte tormenta, luego se aparece este tipo que al parecer fue tu novio y te apoyaste en Lyon y no en mí, y ahora te vas, te vas a una misión de 10 años donde probablemente morirás, porque Juvia dime ¿Por qué? Dímelo, acaso no dices que me amas entonces dímelo.- La chica que ya se encontraba bastante asustada comenzó a derramar unas pocas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y agacho la cabeza.

- Es que Gray-sama yo…- ya no pudo continuar simplemente se ahogó en sus palabras y comenzó a llorar.

-No espera Juvia no quise, no llores- Gray cambio completamente su expresión y la abrazo suavemente tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, aunque esta vez no estaba lloviendo.

-Está bien Gray-sama tiene razón, Juvia debe contarle todo- y con esto Gray la cargo hasta el sillón donde ella se tranquilizó y comenzó su relato.

-Ayer cuando Juvia fue al mercado…

-Mientras tanto en el gremio-

-Eso no es posible…- decía Erza algo incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Así que por esa razón ella se ira, la misión es solo un fachada ella no regresara cierto- dijo Levy algo acongojada.

-Así es Levy, Juvia tiene quiere hacer esto sola- dijo el maestro algo desolado pensando en la maga de agua a quien consideraba su hija al igual que a todos los demás.

-Me ofrecí a ir con ella pero no acepto, la verdad es que creo que esto será completamente lo opuesto a lo que ella piensa.- Dijo el Redfox volteando la cabeza hacían un lado.

-Gray podría ir con ella- Menciono Natsu con las manos en la cabeza completamente despreocupado como si no hubiera puesto atención a la conversación.

-No creo que él esté dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella de esa manera, después de todo significaría alejarse del gremio durante meses incluso años, es más seria estar preparados para tal vez nunca regresar- dijo melancólica Lucy a lo que el dragón Slayer solo miro inocentemente como si de verdad no lo entendiera.

-Debemos respetar sus decisiones aunque sean dolorosas para nosotros- Dijo Erza muy seria tratando de encajar algo sensato en la conversación.

-Erza me gustaría que te encargaras de su habitación en Fairy Hills, el gremio pagara su alquiler sin importar cuanto tiempo tarde, además Erza me gustaría que me hicieras un favor- dijo el maestro haciendo señas a la Scarlet mientras le daba un papel enrollado.

-Como usted diga maestro- dijo Erza dándose vuelta para obedecer la orden de inmediato.

-Dudo que Juvia vuelva, a ella no le gustan las despedidas, además necesita arreglar sus cosas, si se van a despedir de ella será mejor hacerlo cuando aborde el tren en 3 días- dijo Makarov dándose vuelta y dispuesto a irse.

Todos asintieron y quedaron de verse temprano al día siguiente, cada quien se retiró a su casa en silencio, a excepción de Natsu que siguió a Lucy.

-Hey Lucy, ¿Por qué dijiste que Gray no aceptaría irse con Juvia?- menciono el dragón Slayer con mera despreocupación.

-Acaso no lo entiendes Natsu, no se trata de algo tan simple- dijo Lucy decaída por la situación.

-No le veo el problema, es decir y tu estuvieras en ese problema yo iría contigo sin pensarlo- menciono Natsu acercándose a la rubia con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola de lado ya que esta estaba a punto de llorar.

-Enserio Natsu, ¿tú lo arias por mí?- dijo la rubia alegre por el comentario.

-Por supuesto que si Lucy- resonó Natsu a lo que un simpático gato azul segundo

-Ay Sr- dijo Happy muy alto mientras caminaban en dirección a casa de Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la proxima n.n dejenme unos hermosos comentarios 0w0<strong>


	6. Miedo a las consecuencias

**hola de nuevo mis amados mortales les dejo otro cap :D**

* * *

><p>Juvia se encontraba en casa de Gray sentada en el sillón de la sala mientras el mago de hielo esperaba una explicación de su parte.<p>

-Ayer cuando Juvia fue al mercado… (Comenzaba a recordar mientras le contaba lo sucedido al mago de hielo)

(Flashback)

-Juvia tiene prisa así que si tiene algo que decirle a Juvia dígalo rápido- le decía la Loxar sin voltear

-Tengo que decirte algo, es acerca de Laín- al decir esto la maga de agua se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Laín-chan…

-Que tiene usted que decirle a Juvia acerca de Laín-chan- dijo Juvia ya volteada completamente atenta a lo que el peli azul le pudiera decir.

-Hace unos días descubrí por casualidad que ella está viva- le dijo con un tono firme como si no se pudiera dudar de su relato y enseñándole un papel de recompensa por la cabeza de una maga de agua.

-Laín-chan viva, eso es imposible Juvia no puede creer eso.- le dijo más fuerte la maga de agua, tirando el papel a un lado, que aunque estaban en medio de la calle nadie atendía a su conversación.

-No me creas si no quieres pero lo que te digo es cierto, hace días me encontraba en una cantina al sur de Crocux y escuche que una peligrosa criminal había escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad que tiene el consejo mágico y la habían perseguido hasta las montañas, describieron a la delincuente como una chica de más o menos 20 años, figura esbelta, cabello azul cielo, corto y una placa de sentencia en la mano que respondía al nombre de Laín Loxar. –

Diciendo esto Juvia miro incrédula al peli azul y dio media vuelta

-Está seguro de lo que está diciendo Bora-sama- replico la chica.

-Muy seguro además de que me entere de otra cosa, ella prometió encontrarte, al parecer desde que escapo anda buscando venganza, definitivamente se volvió loca- la Loxar noto algo raro en la historia y se dio la vuelta.

-Es mentira cierto Bora-sama, Juvia estuvo hace poco en Crocux y jamás llovió. – Juvia trataba de encontrar sentido a la conversación.

-Así es sin embargo mira, aquí estoy frente a ti después de tanto tiempo y no llueve por el contrario el sol se ve más radiante que nunca,- Juvia bajo la cabeza tratando de procesar y la información creyendo que era posible que su hermana igual que ella encontrara el secreto para alejar a la lluvia, mientras Bora añadió

- Juvia yo te deje por que la lluvia no nos dejaba ser felices, pero ahora es diferente- ella lo miro ahora tratando de apartar su mente de la reciente noticia de su hermana.

-Ahora estas en peligro, Laín de seguro está buscándote, Yo te protegeré, cásate conmigo- Juvia dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse pero él la tomo el brazo

-Por supuesto que no Bora-sama usted abandono a Juvia cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora Juvia está enamorada de alguien más - gritoneaba la chica tratando de zafarse del hombre a quien veía algo aterrada.

-Lo dudo mucho, tu y yo pasamos por demasiadas cosas, yo se absolutamente todo de ti y no creas que me he olvidado de aquel hechizo que hizo tan famosa a tu familia-

- se refiere al "POWER GAIN" no es así Bora-sama- le dijo la chica quien ya lo veía con algo de ironía adivinando que era eso lo que el ambicionaba obtener de ella, pero sin que el soltara su brazo.

-Así es, el extraño poder que las mujeres de tu familia que ocasiona un vínculo con la persona con la que deciden compartir su vida y con la cual tu poder inmensurable queda al descubierto y gran parte de él es traspasado a esa persona.- explicaba el como motivo de su interés.

-Lo sabes no es cierto Juvia, si Laín te encuentra esta vez te matara, no tiene por qué ser así, cásate conmigo y todo estará bien- le repetía el chico tratando de convencer a la peli azul.

-Juvia ya le dijo que ahora está enamorada Bora-sama, Juvia le agradece la información pero será mejor que se valla- la chica lo miro decidida pero este de inmediato le rebatió.

-Enamorada, si tal vez pero no correspondida- ante esto la chica dejo de forcejear y bajo la mirada- se llama Gray Fullbuster no es cierto, escuche de él y de cómo te rechazo en la fiesta después de los juegos, no entiendo cómo es que te dejas humillar así, dices que es amor pero él no sabe nada de ti no es así, no sabe nada de tu pasado ni de quien eres en realidad, solo te gusto porque es joven y apuesto, pero lo de nosotros es algo mas- le dijo apretándola un poco más del brazo.

-Bora-sama está lastimando a Juvia- grito la chica tratando de zafarse de nuevo pero ya algo débil.

-Crees que permitiré que alguien como él se quede con tu poder, no lo voy a permitir- dicho esto soltó a la chica quien ya quería romper en llanto

-vamos Juvia tanto tu como yo sabemos que estás sola y que la única persona que te aceptaría y se casaría gustoso contigo soy yo, no tienes por qué pensarlo tanto- dicho esto se encamino dejando atrás a la chica- Piénsalo Juvia, Laín se acerca y tú no podrás contra ella con el poder que tienes ahora, mañana pasare a buscarte y espero una respuesta- diciendo esto se retiró.

-No, no Bora-sama Juvia no quiere volver a verlo jamás- a pesar de haberla escuchado Bora se fue ignorando la advertencia.

Sin embargo la chica se quedó ahí algunos minutos se sentía como perdida sin procesar aun la información, de repente unas nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, Juvia dejo caer el vestido que recién había comprado y comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sintiendo como si un deja vu estuviera ocurriendo ya que lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, hasta que se topó con una playa ya desierta puesto que la lluvia comenzaba a tornarse en una fuerte tormenta.

Juvia había recordado todo su pasado de golpe, recordó a sus padres, la aparente muerte de su hermana y la sed de venganza que tendría contra ella, los 5 años sola en las montañas y a Gray rechazándola en todo momento y ahí se quedó parada repitiendo para sí misma una y otra vez –Constante y silenciosa, así es Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia- Pensaba que realmente nadie se preocupaba por ella y nadie la vería morir, hasta que de la nada apareció un azabache de hiel completamente empapado por la lluvia quien la abrazo fuertemente.

(Fin del flashback)

- Ya escucho mi historia no es así Gray-sama. Gajeel-kun me lo dijo. En ese momento en la playa Juvia pensaba que lo que Bora-sama había dicho era cierto Juvia está sola y tiene que enfrentar a Laín sola, por eso Juvia pidió permiso, ira a las montañas a entrenar y buscara Laín- dijo la Loxar ya más tranquila frente al mago de hielo.

-Estas equivocada- le dijo el Fullbuster quien se mantuvo atento y sin interrumpir durante el relato.

- tú no estás sola, tienes a todos los del gremio que te aprecian, tienes a Gajeel y también al inútil de Lyon pero sobre todo me tienes a mí- le dijo el pelinegro abalanzándose para darle un fuerte abrazo – No te tienes que ir, no sabes si es verdad que ella te está buscando, quédate aquí hasta que ella te venga a buscar y entonces nosotros te protegeremos-

-No es tan simple Gray-sama- la peli azul se alejó un poco de él –Juvia tiene que arreglar sus cosas, Juvia abordara un tren rumbo a las montañas nevadas en 3 días, Juvia está feliz de haberlo conocido Gray-sama- La chica volteo a ver al Fullbuster quien mantenía su vista fija en el piso y salió del apartamento.

-Esta chica siempre me está metiendo en problemas- dijo el mago de hielo para sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y sonreía irónicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>0w0 les gusto... les hizo vomitar insectos voladores jejeje dejenme hermosos comentarios <strong>


	7. Entre lagrimas y despedidas

**Siguiente capitulo mis mortales**

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días en que Juvia se dedicó a poner en orden su vida, dejo cerrado su apartamento de Fairy Hills y no se despidió de ninguna de sus compañeras quienes tan solo se imaginaban que iría a alguna misión lejos, solo Erza y Levy en el complejo de apartamentos sabían de la situación, Gray desapareció del gremio durante los 3 días en que Juvia estuvo ocupada, ella no quería verlo así que se acercó al gremio lo menos posible.<p>

Y como en un suspiro llego el día en que Juvia tendría que partir y todos los que estaban al tanto de la situación fueron a despedir a Juvia a la estación de trenes a excepción del azabache de hielo del que curiosamente nadie sabía nada.

-Maestro, aquí está la información que me pidió- dijo la Scarlet dando unas hojas al viejo Makarov.

-Es triste aceptarlo pero solo quería estar seguro, es cierto que Laín estuvo en prisión todo este tiempo y que ahora mismo está prófuga, pero peor aún es que también juro venganza contra Juvia- dijo el maestro leyendo el informe y dirigiéndose a los ahí presentes aprovechando que Lucy estaba en la tienda de la estación con Juvia.

-Ya temíamos eso no es cierto maestro- Comento Levy a quien le faltaba nada para romper en llanto.

-Juvia ya está lista- dijo la maga de agua acercándose al grupo presente.

-Enserio te tienes que ir- dijo una Lucy melancólica.

-Así es Lucy-san Juvia solo puede hacer esto- replico la Loxar inclinando un poco la cabeza por la afición.

-solo promete que estarás bien- le dijo Levy abrazando a la peli azul.

-Claro que si Levy-chan- le resonó la Loxar con una sonrisa.

-Te estaremos esperando recuerda que siempre tienes un lugar para regresar- le dijo Erza mirándola decididamente.

-Muchas gracias Erza-san- le dijo Juvia regalándole una sonrisa. – Gajeel-kun- volteo a verle la maga de agua quien se acercó a el quien tenía la cabeza de lado evitando verla.

-Juvia le agradece por todo Gajeel-kun- le resonó abrazándolo lo cual era muy raro en ella, pero no se podía dudar que le tenía gran aprecio –Y ya deje de hacer enojar a Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun, sea amable con ella- añadió alejándose un poco de él, para lo que Levy y Gajeel solo se sonrojaron.

-Lucy-san…- y antes de que le pudiera decir otra cosa la rubia se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Te extrañare mucho Juvia, si puedes regresar no dudes en hacerlo- le dijo la maga celestial que ya se encontraba llorando.

Juvia solo asintió tratando de resistir las lágrimas – ¿Dónde están Mira-san y Wendy-san?- pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

-se quedaron a atender el gremio pero te mandaron cartas- le dijo la rubia estirando un par de sobres que posteriormente le dio.

- ¿y Gray-sama?- pregunto en tono triste la Loxar.

-Lleva varios días sin aparecer- le dijo Lucy en voz baja.

-No hay porque preocuparse el hielo se preocupa por ti y estoy seguro de que aparecerá pronto- le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa pícara y viendo a una de las ventanas del tren aunque nadie le prestó atención.

-Juvia le agradece sus palabras Natsu-san- le dijo ella acercándose y haciendo una reverencia - Juvia le agradece mucho por todo-

-No tienes que agradecer, después de todo somos nakamas- Natsu en un gesto poco común revolvió un poco su cabello y le sonrió.

-Lucy-san podridas hacer el favor a Juvia de mandarle esto a Lyon-sama- le pidió la Loxar dando a la rubia un pequeño paquete y una carta a lo que esta solo asintió.

La Loxar se acercó al maestro que ya estaba haciendo pucheros por ser ignorado.

-Maestro Juvia le agradece por todo, Juvia estar feliz de haber pertenecido a Fairy Tail y jamás lo olvidara.- dijo la peli azul tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas bajo una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta del tren que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, siempre serás una de mis hijos, nunca te rindas Juvia recuerda que estés donde estés siempre serás una maga de Fairy Tail- y antes de que la puerta del tren se cerrara Juvia vio al maestro y a sus amigos hacer esa típica seña de Fairy Tail levantando la mano hasta que el tren se puso en marcha.

Por la ventana Juvia se despedía de la que había sido hasta ese momento su familia, y los miro como si ya los extrañara.

Los magos estaban tristes viendo al tren alejarse hasta que desapareció de su vista, sin embargo Natsu comenzó a reírse fuertemente lo que llamo la atención de la rubia.

-¿Que te ocurre Natsu?- le dijo curiosa puesto que no era momento de reírse.

-Maestro tengo la ligera sospecha de que llegara al gremio una enorme cuenta que pagar- y dicho señalo a las vías del tren que estaban rotas en un punto y curiosamente parecían haber sido sustituidas por un bloque de hielo, a lo que todos miraron sorprendidos y comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

-En el tren-

Juvia buscaba el cubículo del tren que tenía reservado ya que el viaje seria largo, cuando lo encontró dejo sus cosas y se paró dejando libre los asientos y recargo su cabeza en la ventana que comenzaba a ser salpicada por gotas de una ligera lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Juvia miro perdida al horizonte y resonó para ella en voz baja.

-Juvia no quería irse, a Juvia le gustaba el gremio, pero Juvia trae con ella la desgracia, siempre ha sido así- y diciendo esto dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Si eso era lo que pensabas no debías haberte ido- comento una voz masculina que entraba al cubículo sin previo aviso –Te dije que jamás te dejaría llorar sola de nuevo, y como mago de Fairy Tail siempre cumplo mis promesas- la peli azul no podía creer lo que veía, la voz masculina pertenecía Gray quien al decir esto último la abrazo tiernamente y la chica comenzó a llorar discretamente.

-Gray-sama- fue lo último que se escuchó decir a la chica antes de que rompiera en llanto.

-No digas nada Juvia no es necesario- le dijo galantemente el mago de hielo y se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que la chica recupero su postura y seco sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí Gray-sama? Juvia creía que… – y antes de que la peli azul pudiera continuar el mago de hielo le interrumpió.

-Creíste que te dejaría ir sola, pues no jamás lo permitiría- dicho esto el azabache de hielo cruzo los brazos y las piernas y adopto una postura cómoda.

-Gray-sama- dijo una peli azul completamente enternecida. – Juvia está muy feliz- y dicho esto también adopto una postura cómoda para el viaje.

-A donde estuvo todo este tiempo Gray-sama- le pregunto la maga de agua recordando que el chico estaba desaparecido.- En el gremio ya notaron su ausencia no le perjudicara eso Gray-sama-

-No tiene porque- dicho esto llevo sus manos a su nuca sosteniendo su cabeza- antes de salir le avise a Mira o algo así, además estos días estuve haciéndome cargo de algunos asuntos y dejando en orden mi departamento así que no creo que no sospecharan nada- y diciendo esto miro galantemente a la chica.

-Por cierto Juvia, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?- el azabache estaba convencido de ir con ella, desde que supo su historia la trato de una manera muy diferente, sin embargo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ella tenía en mente.

-Iremos a las montañas en donde Juvia vivió después de abandonar el orfanato- le sonrió suavemente la peli azul.

-Oye y Juvia- le dijo algo más menos apenado el mago de hielo- Podría hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro pregúntele a Juvia lo que guste Gray-sama- le respondió está bastante curiosa de la pregunta.

-¿Podrías contarme que ocurrió con Bora que tan dispuesto estaba a casarse contigo?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la maga de agua pero asintió.

-si Gray-sama quiere saberlo Juvia le dirá todo- y dicho esto la maga comenzó su relato.

-lo que ocurrió fue que…

- en el gremio-

Y regresando al gremio se encontraron con que todos estaban atentos a Mirajane quien estaba leyendo una carta que tenía en las manos y que estaba acabando de leer cuando el resto de los magos llego.

-Que sucede aquí- replico Lucy

-Shh Gray se fue dejando una carta- a lo que todos pusieron atención ya que Mirajane continuo leyéndola.

-Así que compañeros los dejo, pero no por mucho tiempo, no piensen que les será fácil librarse de mi es solo que por fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y no permitiré que otro ser querido sufra, Nos veremos Pronto Atte. Gray Fullbuster- Acabo de leer Mirajane y algunos ya tenían algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pos Data: Natsu molesta flamita entrena mucho porque cuando regresa pretendo darte la paliza de tu vida- añadió Mirajane ya que no había visto de inmediato esa parte.

-Si claro sigue soñando hielito- dijo Natsu mirando hacia arriba.

-Me pregunto si algún día volverán- dijo una melancólica Wendy.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, recuerden que ellos son magos de Fairy Tail- replico el maestro a lo que un grito al unísono de todo él gremio se pudo escuchar en casi toda Magnolia.

-HEY SR-


	8. Acostumbrándose a una nueva vida

**Uhhh mas Gruvia o seee...**

* * *

><p>El tren dejo a los dos magos al amanecer después de dos días de viaje, bajaron en el lugar apropiado y de ahí tuvieron que caminar, parecía ser un camino largo, solo se veía bosque y de tanto en tanto uno que otro animal salvaje, ambos chicos llevaban cargando sus maletas pero no se veían agotados, aunque un incómodo silencio se hacía presa de ellos.<p>

-Oye Juvia exactamente a donde nos dirigimos- pregunto el Fullbuster para hacer platica.

-Al norte de estas montañas se encuentra la cabaña donde Juvia vivía, ahí es donde nos resguardaremos- le dijo la peli azul muy animada.

-y que es precisamente lo que pretendes hacer- le dijo Gray angustiado ya que sabía que Laín se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-Juvia heredo los secretos del mar de su madre y se encuentran en esa cabaña- dijo la chica ya algo más seria.

-Hey Juvia acaso pretendes enfrentarte nuevamente con ella- le dijo el mago del hielo aumentando un poco la tensión.

-Juvia no tiene elección, si Juvia tiene que pelear Juvia lo ara- para esto la mirada de la chica había cambiado completamente.

-Juvia sabe que Laín es poderosa, esa es la razón principal por la que Juvia dejo el gremio, si Laín encuentra a Juvia definitivamente matara a cualquiera que se interponga- y diciendo esto volvió a ver al Fullbuster – por eso Gray-sama quiero que le prometa a Juvia que si Laín aparece, Gray-sama huira y dejara a Juvia-

-Jamás aria eso Juvia y lo sabes- le menciono el chico retándola con la mirada.

-Al menos prométale a Juvia que no se pondrá en peligro, por favor Gray-sama- y diciendo esto, el alquimista de hielo se acercó lento y acaricio la cabeza de la peli azul

-Tonta, está bien al menos puedo prometer esto- y procedió a acercarse al oído de la joven- Me pondré a salvo siempre y cuando sepa que puedes con ella- y diciendo esto le sonrió galantemente.

-Juvia promete entrenar mucho Gray-sama- le dijo ya más animada la chica

-Muy bien entonces sigamos-

Los dos magos caminaron durante varias horas el tono verde del bosque se tornó al blanco de la nieve que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, solo se veía nieve en todas partes, aunque a ninguno de los dos chicos parecía molestarle.

-Ya casi llegamos Gray-sama- menciono la Loxar volteando a ver a su compañero de viaje.

-Bien ya llevamos cerca de dos días caminando espero que no falte mucho- dijo algo aturdido el mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama llegamos- le dijo la chica bastante feliz y señalando a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña.

Era una construcción más o menos grande desde afuera, muy pintoresca, parecía hecha completamente de madera y muy acogedora.

-al fin- menciono el alquimista volteando la vista a donde la peli azul se encontraba.

-Dese prisa Gray-sama- grito la chica a todo pulmón

Al entrar Gray detallo cada milímetro de la cabaña, a pesar de estar en medio de la nada tenía todos los servicios, era muy bonita pero se notaba que no había sido ocupada en mucho tiempo, en el suelo había tirados por todas pates muñecos Teruteru, y en el fondo Juvia quedo enternecida a ver un retrato de ella con su familia que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

Gray agacho la cabeza sin saber que decir, pero cuando vio que la peli azul estaba a punto de llorar la abrazo suavemente por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

-Tranquila Juvia, estas en casa-

-En el gremio-

A pesar de lo sucedido los magos en Fairy Tail intentaban llevar su vida como de costumbre y un molesto visitante que llevaba varios días siendo arrojado el gremio por Mirajane regresaba por quinta vez.

-Por última vez Bora-san, Juvia no se encuentra en Magnolia, será mejor que se valla- le dijo la albina tratando de correr al de pelo azul.

-deja de negármela sé que tiene que estar por aquí- gritoneo exigiendo respuesta.

-Haber Bora-san lo mismo le dije ayer, y antier, y el día antes de antier, y hoy se lo repito Juvia no está aquí- le dijo para acabar con la discusión.

-Entonces donde esta dime- le dijo demandante

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no se lo diría- le contesto la chica, a lo que el hombre le gruño un poco.

-¿te están molestando Mirajane-san?- dijo un albino que acababa de llegar al gremio.

-a Lyon-san, no te preocupes el señor ya se iba- grito la albina para que el peli azul entendiera.

-Está bien me voy pero solo dile a Juvia que no puede esconderse para siempre- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del gremio, pero antes de hacerlo dejo un mensaje para el albino sin voltear – Tu eres el que está pretendiendo a Juvia no. Solo te quiero advertir que ella es mi mujer no te le acerques- y dicho esto se fue sin recibir respuesta.

-Este tipo es persistente- dijo el mago de hielo acercándose a la barra.

-Mira-san ¿Dónde está Juvia?, hay rumores en Magnolia que dicen que ella dejo el gremio es verdad- le pregunto bastante angustiado.

-Por desgracia es verdad Lyon-san, Juvia decidió irse para no ponernos a todos en peligro- al decir esto la cabeza de los dos albinos se inclinaron- A por cierto Lyon Juvia dejo esto para ti- y diciendo esto la chica le dio un paquete y una carta al alquimista de hielo.

-Muchas gracias Mira-san tengo que regresar, saluda a Gray de mi parte- dijo este disponiéndose a irse.

-Lyon tengo que decirte que Gray se fue con Juvia- y dicho esto e albino volteo completamente impactado.

-Ese tonto, por lo menos no la dejo ir sola, bueno nos vemos- y dicho esto el chico salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a Lamia Scale el chico no resistió más y se dispuso a leer su carta.

_Lyon-sama juvia lamenta tener que irse sin despedirse, a Juvia le gustaría que usted supiera que es muy importante para ella y aun que no pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos será el hermano mayor que Juvia siempre deseo tener, siempre estuvo al tanto de Juvia y eso se lo agradece mucho, Juvia le desea toda la felicidad del mundo ya que no sabe si nos volveremos a ver._

_Lyon-sama sea muy feliz, hasta siempre._

_Juvia Loxar._

El chico dejo escapar una discreta lagrima mientras habría el paquete, dejando ver un muñeco hecho a mano de el mismo, que de seguro había hecho la Loxar ya que poseía uno parecido de Gray.

-Muchas gracias por ser mi primer amor, Juvia- fue lo último que el chico pudo mencionar.


	9. El poder del Mar

**Veamos hasta donde llega nuestra bella maga de agua n.n**

* * *

><p>Juvia y Gray se habían instalado por fin en la cabaña a la que habían llegado pero había cosas aun incongruentes para el mago de hielo así que aprovecho que la maga de agua que ya había terminado de acomodar su equipaje y se encontraba sentada al filo de la cama de una habitación para hacer un par de preguntas.<p>

-Oye Juvia ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo el pelinegro con algo de cautela.

-Claro Gray-sama pregúntele a Juvia cualquier cosa que desee saber- le dijo la peli azul con un gran gesto de confianza.

-Bueno me gustaría saber qué es exactamente "El poder del mar"- le pregunto el alquimista de hielo sin rodeos.

-"El poder del mar" es una magia muy antigua que Juvia heredo de sus madre- y mientras decía esto la chica sacaba un libro que parecía haber sido hecho con algas marinas, de color entre azul y verde y detalles en dorado- No existen muchos magos de agua en el mundo Gray-sama y todos pertenecen a la misma familia, La familia de Juvia ha mantenido el secreto de la magia de agua de generación en generación- la chica abrazo el libro y bajo la cabeza algo cabizbaja- pero Juvia sabe que no todos los que han poseído este libro han logrado descifrarlo-

-Tu familia he…- la observo el mago de hielo mientras recordaban una conversación que habían tenido en el tren unos días atrás.

(Flashback)

-Oye y Juvia podría hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro pregúntele a Juvia lo que guste Gray-sama- le respondió está bastante curiosa de la pregunta.

-¿Podrías contarme que ocurrió con Bora que tan dispuesto estaba a casarse contigo?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la maga de agua pero asintió.

-si Gray-sama quiere saberlo Juvia le dirá todo- y dicho esto la maga comenzó su relato.

-lo que ocurrió fue que…

Hace algunos años cuando Juvia fue llevada a Phantom Lord por el maestro José, Juvia fue enviada a una misión para ser convertida en maga clase S, Juvia fue sola a una ciudad cercana donde una banda de delincuentes atacaban una joyería.

Juvia los derroto sin problemas pero cuando fue por la recompensa Juvia se encontró con que el pedido había sido hecho por la banda contraria que era liderada por un hombre muy apuesto, que no logro seducir a Juvia pero intento secuestrarla y uno de sus subordinados Bora-sama defendió a Juvia.

Después de eso Bora-sama visito por mucho tiempo a Juvia, y le pidió a Juvia que saliera con ella, solíamos salir a muchos lugares y durante 2 años y medio todo parecía ir muy bien Juvia le conto todos sus secretos a Bora-sama incluso le conto de una maldición que seguía a las magas de la familia de Juvia.

Las mujeres que poseen la magia de agua cederán gran parte de sus poderes a la persona con la que decidan compartir sus vidas, y quedaran atados a su destino para siempre.

Juvia le conto a Bora-sama que su padre antes solo era un mago de viento pero que después de casarse con la madre Juvia, adquirió un enorme poder destructivo.

Después de eso Bora-sama considero varias veces pedirle a Juvia matrimonio sin embargo al final de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta que no podía vivir todo el tiempo en la lluvia que Juvia traía consigo y precisamente el día que Juvia peleo contra Fairy Tail, fue abandonada por Bora-sama unas horas antes.-

La chica contaba esto con la cabeza agachada mientras Gray la veía atentamente y muy sorprendido.

-Pero ese día Juvia conoció a Gray-sama y Juvia jamás volvió a sentirse sola- subió la cabeza y lo miro sonrientemente a lo que el chico se sonrojo un poco.

(Fin del flashback)

-Ocurre algo Gray-sama- dijo la chica al ver que Gray la miraba fijo mientras tenía su Flashback.

-Juvia. ¿Laín tiene acceso a la información del "poder del mar"?- la chica negó con la cabeza y continuo.

-No solo Juvia conoce de esto, Laín era muy pequeña cuando mama le dio esto a Juvia, se suponía que algún día lo compartiría con ella- añadió con una miraba acongojada.

-¿Juvia, y como se transmiten los poderes?- pregunto el pelinegro sonrojándose un poco.

Juvia se acercó un a un mueble y saco una caja de cristal, que dejaba ver una pareja de anillos de oro que claramente eran de boda y se los acerco al chico.

-Gray-sama estos son los anillos de boda de los padres de Juvia- la chica los tomo y vio como si fueran un gran tesoro- Cuando Juvia se case debe usar estos anillos, y si el amor es sincero la magia se transmitirá adecuadamente-

-"Si el amor es sincero"- dijo el mago de hielo ya que le llamo la atención la frase de boca de la Loxar.

-Así es solo funcionara si el amor de ambos es sincero no funcionara si solo es de parte de uno y cosas terribles podrían pasar, además una vez puestos no hay vuelta atrás, Juvia permanecerá para siempre con el chico que decida ponerse este anillo-

Gray miro detalladamente el anillo mientras Juvia le decía el secreto de este, el anillo era visiblemente hermoso, contenía en el centro algunos diamantes que formaban un remolino y en el de ella un diseño parecido pero con los diamantes en forma de una gota de agua.

-Ya veo- resonó seco el azabache tratando de comprender lo importante que era para la maga de agua.

-¿ay algo más que quisiera saber Gray-sama?- le pregunto la chica guardando al mismo tiempo la caja con los anillos.

-Pues si solo quisiera saber algo más, ¿Juvia enserio crees que Laín vendrá aquí?- y dicho esto el chico se acercó a la maga de agua buscando sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Juvia no está segura de sí vendrá, pero Juvia quiere intentar hacerse más fuerte para cuando la encuentre, ya que eso es inevitable- dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-Está bien a y algo más- el mago de hielo tomo a Juvia de los hombros y la miro fijamente- Tengo que advertirte que no se cocinar, así que eso te toca a ti-

La Loxar lo miro fijo y haciendo pucheros –He, Está bien Gray-sama, Juvia cocinara pero usted lavara los platos- a lo que el chico volteo como si no escuchara – ¡Queee no te escuche! - grito tapándose los oídos y saliendo de la habitación.

-Gray-sama tiene que prometer que lo ara- le gritaba la chica tratando de seguirlo

-Queee no escucho nada- acabado diciendo el azabache de hielo tratando de escapar.


	10. Temor a enamorarse

**Hola mis bellos mortales aqui esta el siguiente**

* * *

><p>En las montañas nevadas una intensa batalla entre una maga de agua y un mago de hielo tiene lugar desde hace varias horas.<p>

-Apenas has pasado 6 meses entrenando Juvia y debo decir que te has vuelto increíblemente buena- dijo el pelinegro mientras atacaba –ICE MAKER LANZA-

-Nada de eso Gray-sama Juvia aún no tiene el nivel necesario- dijo la maga de agua mientras contraatacaba- NEBULOSA DE AGUA-

-Vamos Juvia ataca más fuerte, ya sé si logro derrotarte, esta noche me tendrás que cocinar un estofado de hongos- y la chica lo miro retadora

-Bien pero si Juvia gana Gray-sama servirá la cena con cosplay de mesero- ante esto el chico hizo una evidente mueca de disgusto

-Bien no perderé ICE MAKER PRISION DE HIELO- atacaba el Fullbuster

-TORNADO DE AGUA- contratacaba inútilmente la Loxar quien fue tumbada por una avalancha que el ataque de Gray había ocasionado.

Una explosión dejo a ambos magos envueltos en una nube de vapor y dentro de ella el mago de hielo salía con la chica en brazos semi consiente por el ataque.

-Deje a Juvia entrenar un poco más Gray-sama- le decía la chica mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-Está bien descansemos por hoy- le dijo el chico sonrientemente, mientras se adentraba a la cabaña y la reposaba en la cama.

Aun sin desearlo ambos se volvieron cercanos, aunque era obvio después de 6 meses de vivir solos, cierta confianza en ellos aunque no la suficiente como para que el mago de hielo le hablara firmemente a la maga de agua de un tema que hacía unos meses había rondado su cabeza.

Ciertamente desde que dejaron el gremio, Juvia no volvió a hablar de sus sentimientos para con él, además dejo de acosarlo, lo cual le resultaba extraño y hasta un tanto molesto aunque no sabía porque. Gray observo a Juvia unos minutos y se percató de que se había quedado dormida, pero aun así continuo viéndola incesante como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto si este entrenamiento de verdad servirá de algo- como el chico se quedó viendo a Juvia se percató de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y poso su mano en la frente de está.

-Juvia pero si tienes fiebre- el chico se sorprendió ya que creía que ella no podía enfermarse.

Puso su mano fría en su frente tratando de controlar la fiebre y resonó – Juvia esto paso porque te la pasaste entrenando tres días seguidos, también debes cuidar tu salud- dijo el mago de hielo ignorando que la Loxar estaba semiconsciente.

-Juvia lo siente mucho Gray-sama- el chico no esperaba respuesta así que no respondió.

-Esto lo calmara un poco, bajare al pueblo a comprar unas medicinas Juvia no tardare- Gray bajaba con frecuencia a un pueblo cercano para conseguir víveres así que la idea de dejar sola a la maga de agua no significaba gran cosa aunque le preocupaba bastante su salud.

-Juvia esperara Gray-sama- diciendo esto la maga de agua callo en una profunda pesadilla.

Estaban Bora, Lyon y Gray mirándose retadoramente desde la perspectiva desesperada de Juvia quien se aturdía por los recuerdos de Bora pidiéndole matrimonio y Lyon pronunciando a cada momento que estaba enamorado de ella.

Mientras ella gritaba tratando de convencerse así misma –JUVIA ESTA ENAMORADA DE, DE GRAY-SAMA.- y Gray volteaba de manera fría y melancólica mientras resonaba en la cabeza de la Loxar la conversación que había tenido con Gray en el castillo de Crocux después de los juegos mágicos – "Yo no y a partir de ahora diré que no a las cosas que no me gustan"-

Y de golpe la maga de agua despertó.

Estaba en su cama, cubierta por las cobijas y en la cómoda a un lado de su cama algunas medicinas que el azabache de hielo había traído para ella, cuando se paró de la cama se percató de que en vez de su ropa habitual, tenía puesta su pijama, era evidente que el mago de hielo la había cambiado y la sola idea la ruborizo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Gray mirando el fuego de la chimenea perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Gray-sama- resonó despacio la Loxar para evitar asustarlo

-Juvia- el mago de hielo se paró rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros viéndola con preocupación – ¿Juvia estas bien, te duele algo aun tienes fiebre?- la chica se sorprendió de su preocupación así que asintió.

-Juvia se siente bien Gray-sama- el mago de hielo hizo un claro gesto de alivio y añadió.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, pensé que ibas a morir- le dijo completamente relajado.

-He porque pensó eso Gray-sama le dijo la maga sorprendida

-Como que porque, dormiste dos semanas enteras – al decir esto la piel de la chica se erizo, ya que para ella no paso ni una hora.

-Y en todo este tiempo usted cuido de Juvia, Gray-sama- le dijo la chica completamente enternecida y a punto de llorar.

-Por supuesto que sí, me tenías muy preocupado.- le dijo el azabache de hielo dirigiéndola a la chimenea para que ambos se sentaran a conversar.

-Etto, ¿Gray-sama usted cambio de ropa a Juvia?- pregunto la Loxar sin rodeos pero mirando fijamente la chimenea ya que la respuesta aunque era obvia la hacía ponerse roja.

-Así es yo fui, tu ropa estaba sucia y creí que tu pijama sería más cómoda- le dijo el Fullbuster sin pena, sin morbo y con total despreocupación.

- Muchas gracias Gray-sama- resonó por último la chica a quien le agrado la forma en el que el chico respondió.

-¿Oye Juvia, mientras dormías tuviste algún sueño?- le pregunto el chico quien también evitaba verla posando su mirada en la chimenea.

¿Por qué me pregunta eso Gray-sama?- dijo la chica preocupada recordando su sueño.

-a decir verdad estuviste gritando, mientras dormías- le dijo el azabache de hielo algo melancólico.

-Juvia soñó algo pero no lo recuerda muy bien- dijo la maga de agua que no quería contar lo que su sueño.- ¿Dígame Gray-sama que fue lo que Juvia grito?

-Gritaste algunas veces "Yo a quien quiero es a Gray-sama"- Dijo el chico visiblemente apenado, a lo que la maga solo bajo la cabeza igual de apenada.

-Juvia, solo quiero que sepas que no es que no quiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, simplemente es que no puedo- le dijo el mago de hielo mirándola extremadamente serio.

-A qué se refiere Gray-sama- pregunto curiosa la chica

-lo que pasa es que…

-Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail-

6 Meses han pasado desde que cierta maga de agua junto con el azabache de hielo, habían dejado el gremio y algunas cosas habían cambiado un poco, pero solo un poco…

-Ara, ara Lucy y Natsu por fin regresan- decía felizmente una albina poseedora del SATAN SOUL detrás de la barra del bar.

-Hey Sr. - Gritaba un gato azul con alas acercándose a la barra seguido de una maga celestial y un mago de fuego.

-Ya estamos de vuelta Mira-san- menciono alegremente la rubia.

-Cualquiera diría que acaban de llegar de una misión, se ve que no han cambiado en lo más mínimo- menciono Mira mientras veía con picardía a los dos chicos.

-Porque habríamos de haber cambiado solo fueron dos semanas- menciono Natsu muy tranquilo.

-Así tienen razón fue una luna de miel muy larga no creen- volvió a mencionar la albina sacándole una cara completamente roja a la rubia.

-Mira no lo digas de esa manera después de todo nosotros…- ya no pudo continuar debido a la vergüenza que le daba.

-Que dices Lucy si ahora estamos casados no tienes por qué apenarte cierto- Decía el Dragón Slayer mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello de la rubia para abrazarla.

-Etto…- la maga celestial se caía de vergüenza, era cierto que ahora estaban casados pero también era cierto que no le había dado mucho tiempo de asimilar la noticia ya que fue improvisado.

Mientras tanto un chico peli naranja lloraba dramáticamente en una esquina del bar, muy cerca de la barra y resonó en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

-Y pensar que Lucy fue obligada a casarse, viéndose forzada a olvidarse de mí- Decía fastidiosamente Loke mientras todos lo miraban con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-He, quien dice que la obligue- decía Natsu con una flama en su mano dirigiéndose al líder de los espíritus celestiales.

-Ya basta, aunque no es que haya tenido opción- decía Lucy sin dejar su tono rojizo en la cara.

-Que acaso te arrepientes Lucy- le dijo Natsu viéndolo completamente serio y a lo que se paró Loke muy graciosamente para escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-Claro que no me arrepiento, es solo que…-

-Aunque yo sigo sin entender como sucedió- decía Cana completamente borracha desde una de las mesas.

-En realidad no es estoy seguro- dijo Natsu muy relajado, mientras la rubia se paraba con agresividad.

Lo que ocurrió fue que…

(Flashback)

-Lucy vámonos ya- decía Natsu desde la puerta del gremio.

-Lucy de nuevo nos va a dejar el tren- decía muy animado un gato azul que volaba alrededor del mago de fuego.

-ya voy, yo soy la más interesada en esa misión así que no me presionen- replicaba la rubia mientras salía corriendo del gremio más su amigo de fuego y el gato azul.

Ya en el tren Natsu sufría de su habitual mal en los transportes y poso su cabeza en las piernas de Lucy, ella solo revolvía su cabello rosa.

-¿Oye Happy en que consiste la misión?- decía la maga ya que salió corriendo como loca sin saber ni a donde iban.

-Un Señor de la ciudad del Sur quiere guardias para que no allá infiltrados entre las candidatas para su novia- dijo el gato que estaba sentado en el asiento enfrente de Lucy.

-¿Candidatas?- resonó la rubia.

-Si así es Lucy, al parecer es el joven más guapo de toda la ciudad he hijo de un señor muy importante, y que tiene mucho dinero- dijo Happy levantando la mano…

Llegando a su destino bajaron del tren lo que ocasionó que el Dragón Slayer se sintiera bien de repente.

-Bien ahora estoy encendido ¡Vamos a buscar al cliente!- dijo Natsu corriendo en dirección a la casa donde se suponía vivía el cliente que los había contratado.

-Espera Natsu aquí hay una librería, tengo que llevarle y recuerdo a Levy- le grito la rubia sin obtener respuesta.

-Bueno que más da, lo alcanzare más tarde- y dicho esto se metió en la librería.

Mientras tanto Natsu llegaba a la dirección indicada, que era una gran mansión que parecía tener un jardín grande, entonces toco el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- se oyó una voz desde adentro.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail, venimos por lo del pedido- dijo Natsu gritando

-Qué bueno que están aquí pasen por favor- dijo un anciano, evidentemente el mayordomo. –Vengan por aquí, mi amo los espera, aunque creo que siendo magos de Fairy Tail no tiene por qué haber problema-

-¿He? ¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntaba Happy quien apenas se daba cuenta de que la chica no estaba.

-Ya nos alcanzara luego, vamos Happy- menciono el Dragón Slayer de fuego.

El mayordomo los condujo a una habitación grande que tenía vista y una puerta al jardín, les sirvió un poco de té y los sentó en una pintoresca mesa, con bocadillos, a los que Natsu y Happy devoraron rápidamente. De una de las puertas de la habitación salió un chico alto y evidentemente guapo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se acercó al mago de fuego.

-A debes ser de Fairy Tail, esta es la situación, hoy desfilan en mi jardín las candidatas para ser mi prometida, quiero a una chica hermosa y refinada, sin embargo algunos magos malvados se han logrado infiltrar entre las candidatas, en ocasiones pasadas, así que por eso te quiero aquí, si eso pasa, creo que sabes que hacer- Se dirigió al Dragón Slayer que tenía la boca llena de comida y se la paso de un trago.

-Claro cuente con nosotros- resonó el mago y dio vuelta ya que las candidatas comenzaron a pasar una por una como en un desfile de belleza.

-Vamos mago de Fairy Tail disfruta de la vista, las chicas más hermosas de la ciudad están aquí- le decía el chico al mago mientras lo abrazaba cómicamente iluminando sus ojos por las chicas que entraban y el gato azul seguía comiendo sentado en la mesa.

En eso una rubia se abría paso entre las candidatas que entraban por la puerta del jardín.

-Hey Natsu, donde estas- decía la chica tratando de pasar hasta al frente de la fila.

Cuando logro salir de ese apretujadero de chicas, el Joven heredero la miro y dos corazones brotaron de sus ojos.

-Ella la quiero a ella- se paró de su asiento y para sorpresa del dragón de fuego y la maga de espíritus celestiales se acercó a ella- Tu eres la más apropiada para ser mi esposa, eres hermosa, sofisticada y elegante-

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, mientras Natsu y Happy se quedaron en Shock.

-Espera un momento ella no es una de tus candidatas, ella es Lucy mi compañera- dijo el mago de fuego extrañamente relajado.

-A eso es lo de menos toma- y diciendo esto le lanzo un saquito con dinero- lo que acordamos y con tu permiso me voy tengo una boda que planear.

-Espera un momento yo no….- fue lo último que pudo mencionar Lucy antes de que el chico la cargara y se la llevara a lo que el mago intento seguirlos sin embargo las candidatas se amontonaron alrededor de él.

-Oigan quítense- decía desesperado el mago de fuego tratando de seguir a Lucy.

-El joven amo se fue pero tú también eres lindo- resonaban las chicas mientras Natsu trataba de quitárselas de encima.

-Pobre Natsu- Decía Happy muy quitado de la pena y comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

Y en una iglesia no muy lejos de donde Natsu se encontraba se celebraba una boda entre el Joven heredero de una gran fortuna y una maga de espíritus celestiales que ya hacia vestida de novia y evidentemente amarrada queriendo escapar.

-Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para esta unión ¡Que hable ahora o calle para siempre!- decía el anciano sacerdote del lugar cuando un chico entro armando un gran alboroto.

-Ahh espero que esta vez sea la iglesia correcta ya evite tres bodas y ninguna de esas era- decía Natsu entrando evidentemente molesto a la iglesia.

-Tranquilo Natsu esta es la correcta- decía Happy tratando de animar al dragón Slayer.

-Natsu- Grito la chica que pudo quitarse la mordaza de la boca.

-Regrésame a Lucy Maldito- Grito el dragón Slayer sacando al joven de escena con una patada y tratando de desatar a Lucy.

-Bueno no sé qué es lo que pasa pero a mí ya me pagaron ¿Se van a casar o no?- menciono el sacerdote furioso por la escena.

-Bueno porque no aprovechamos que ya estamos aquí- decía Natsu completamente relajado y sosteniendo las manos de la rubia a quien ayudaba a pararse después de desatarla.

-Espera un momento como es que lo decides de esa forma- gritoneo Lucy sin embargo fue silenciada por un rubor que lleno sus mejillas cuando Natsu apretó sus manos y se puso serio.

-¿Lucy a ti te gustaría casarte conmigo?- le dijo el chico completamente serio a lo que la mayoría de los invitados soltaron un gesto de enternecimiento.

-Bueno yo… Si quiero- dijo Lucy casi inaudible.

-Que dijiste Lucy no te escuche- decía Natsu acercándose a la rubia aunque de inmediato se alejó debido a que la rubia grito enojada.

-QUE SI IDIOTA SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO- resonó totalmente roja.

-SSSEEEE GGUUSSTTAANN- dijo Happy sonrojando aún más a la rubia.

-Eso no es ningún secreto, a mí siempre me ha gustado Lucy- dijo el chico completamente serio.

-¡Natsu!- dijo enternecida la rubia.

-¿Entonces te casas conmigo Lucy?- le dijo el chico tomando su mano mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa típica de él.

-Si- menciono la chica quien para sorpresa de todos se lanzó sobre el mago dándole un beso.

-Ok entonces los declaro Marido y Mujer y blablablabla– dijo el sacerdote siendo completamente ignorado mientras el joven amo empezaba a despertarse y opto por aplaudir al igual que el resto de los que ah estaban.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Sí, si y así fue- resonaba la rubia después de haber acabado su historia.

-Pero no es como si no lo hubieras querido no es así Lucy- dijo pícaramente Cana acercándose a ella con su típica botella.

Mientras tanto un azabache de hierro y una maga de escritura solida miraban en una de las mesas mientras la maga resonó.

-Me alegro mucho por Lu-chan ¿tú no Gajeel?- le dijo la chica al dragón Slayer de hierro

-Por que debería… ahora la coneja está casada con Salamander no le aseguro no buena vida- decía muy irónicamente el mago de hierro.

-Bueno pero al ver eso no te dan ganas... es decir de casarte- le dijo Levy muy apenada.

-Pues a decir verdad…- iba a contestar el Dragón Slayer de hierro cuando volteo a la puerta del lugar.

Todo el gremio fue interrumpido por una silueta femenina que entraba en el gremio pero que no se distinguía puesto que la Luz daba en un ángulo en el que solo se distinguía que era una mujer.

-ENTREGUENMELA- grito la chica, a lo que una maga de espíritus celestiales resonó.

-Entregarte, ¿de quién hablas?- dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano tratando de distinguir el rostro de la joven.

-Entréguenmela, sé que está aquí. Entréguenme a Juvia Loxar-


	11. Déjate llevar por el amor

**Ok mis mortales esto tendra LEMON... o se asi que si son religiosos gatos o alienigenas salgan de aqui xD**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una cabaña ubicada en las montañas nevadas una conversación entre un melancólico mago de hielo y una bella maga de agua tiene lugar desde hace unos minutos.<p>

-Juvia no es que no quiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, es que sencillamente no puedo- decía un azabache de hielo con la mirada perdida a la fogata.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Gray-sama?- decía la maga de agua que apartaba un momento su mirada de la fogata para mirar al chico.

-lo que ocurres es que…

Sabes acerca de lo que paso con mi maestra UI no es así, cuando ella murió no pude evitar sentirme completamente culpable, un ser querido murió por mi culpa y no pude hacer nada.

Sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi maestra UI, eres decidida y vas por lo que quieres, siempre estas segura de lo que haces y eres firme en tus decisiones, además eres bonita y delicada, es cierto que considero a todos los del gremio como mi familia, pero si alguien se volviera más cercano a mí y yo no lograra protegerlo estoy seguro de que yo…- el mago de hielo no pudo proseguir, bajo la cabeza evitando llorar y cerrando fuertemente su puño.

La chica se inclinó un poco para mirarlo a la cara y toco suavemente su mano, a lo que el mago volteo su mirada y la vio de frente.

-lo entiendes Juvia, no tengo el valor para acercarme a ti de esa manera, ni a nadie más, día a día viviría con la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento te podría perder- dijo Gray poniendo una mirada muy poco usual para un mago tan frio.-Por eso…- ya no pudo continuar por que la maga de agua lo interrumpió.

-Juvia lo entiende Gray-sama, Juvia sabe que usted no le puede corresponder ya lo sabía, no se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia es fuerte y puede lidiar con eso, ha lidiado con muchas más cosas, sin embargo,- la maga bajo su cabeza escondiendo la mirada con las puntas de su pelo - No le pida a Juvia que lo deje de querer porque no puede, puede pedirle que lo deje de molestar, incluso que jamás le vuelva a hablar- en ese momento la maga comenzó a llorar –Pero no le pida a Juvia que lo deje de querer por favor-

El chico se abalanzo de inmediato para abrazarla mientras la chica seguía llorando y añadió.

-Juvia jamás había visto el cielo, Juvia creía que estaba sola, pero Gray-sama le dio a Juvia esperanza, le dio a Juvia la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo… por eso- la chica se ahogaba en sus palabras y fue incapaz de continuar.

-Lo se Juvia soy un cobarde, la verdad es que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, yo no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado y no te tomaba en serio, pero siempre fuiste especial para mí, no solo como compañera, nunca me di cuenta de la razón por la que me molestaba que Lyon fuera atento contigo… O más bien no quería darme cuenta- el chico soltó un poco a la maga quien había parado un poco de llorar y tomo sus manos.

-Estos seis meses me han dado la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y en especial estas dos semanas que estuviste dormida lo confirme… - el mago se encontraba con la cara completamente roja pero se esforzaba por mirar a la chica de frente- Juvia te quiero- lo dijo casi gritando.

-No quisiera aceptarlo pero me enamore de ti, me cautivaron tu soledad y melancolía, y aun así la alegría que despides y tus sonrisas son sinceras, la manera en la que te esfuerzas y sigues adelante, en el fondo somos iguales- el mago de hielo estaba completamente rojo miraba al suelo ocultando sus ojos ante la chica que aún lo miraba perpleja pero su expresión poco a poco hasta dejar ver a una Juvia completamente enternecida.

- Gray-sama, Juvia se lo agradece mucho, desde que comenzó a ser así con Juvia, Juvia pensó que solo lo hacía porque éramos compañeros, Juvia no quería ilusionarse mas, pero si usted siente lo mismo que Juvia, entonces…- Gray la abrazo fuerte y no la dejo continuar.

-Lo entiendo muy bien Juvia, solo lamento no haberlo dicho antes- le dijo el chico aun con un tono frio pero que transmitía muy bien sus sentimiento.

En ese momento Gray la tomo del mentón y llevo su cara hacia la de ella dándole un largo y muy tierno beso, noto que ambos estaban de rodillas en el piso y se paró cargando a la maga de agua hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama que aún estaba destendida debido a que hasta hace unos minutos la maga se encontraba dormida.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, Gray acariciaba la cara de Juvia sin apartar sus labios de ella, Juvia revolvía suavemente el cabello de Gray atrayendo su cabeza hacia ella, de un segundo a otro Gray ya estaba recostado a lado de ella y sus besos no cesaban, eran lentos y tiernos pero lo suficientemente placenteros como para que el mago de hielo comenzara a llevar sus manos a la cintura de la chica, mientras ella paseaba sus manos por la espalda de él quien sorprendentemente aún tenía la camisa puesta. En ese momento parecía que las cosas subirían un poco de tono cuando Gray comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica y está lo detuvo.

-¿Que ocurre Juvia?- le pregunto preocupado el mago de hielo quien noto que la chica apartaba su mirada con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos – Disculpa no quería…- añadió pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-No es eso Gray-sama, Juvia está muy feliz, esto es lo que Juvia siempre deseo pero Juvia no puede hacer esto ahora- le dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Y eso ¿Por qué?- pregunto el Fullbuster sentándose al filo de la cama.

-Si Juvia no está usando los anillos cuando Juvia este por primera vez con un chico entonces sus poderes podrían salirse de control- dijo la chica completamente apenada evitando hacer contacto con el mago de hielo. –Pero para usarlos primero Juvia debe hacer un juramento, es decir debe casarse primero-

-Si comprendo eso no es ningún problema- dijo el mago de hielo quien misteriosamente ya no tenía la camisa puesta, se levantó de la cama y se arrodillo frente a la chica quien no pudo asimilar rápidamente lo que el chico trataba de hacer.

-Juvia Loxar. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- le dijo el mago de hielo que aun que estaba apenado mantuvo la postura y hablo de manera completamente galante.

-Ju, Ju, Juvia acepta- dijo la chica completamente ruborizada.

Y ahí estaban de frente, un mago de hielo sin camisa y una maga de agua quien se puso la sabana de la cama a manera de velo de novia mirándose tiernamente, y ya con los anillos en la mano.

-Yo Gray Fullbuster te prometo a ti Juvia Loxar, con este anillo amarte y respetarte, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, prometo amarte y cuidarte todos los días por el resto de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- y con esto procedió a ponerle el anillo a Juvia.

-Yo Juvia Loxar te prometo a ti Gray Fullbuster, amarlo y respetarlo, en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y cuidarlo todos los días por el resto de la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- Juvia tenía las mejillas rojas y puso el anillo en la mano del Fullbuster.

-Y ahora Juvia eres mi mujer- dijo el mago de hielo, quito el pelo de Juvia de su rostro y procedió a besarla, en ese momento los diamantes que poseían los anillos comenzaron a rodar en el anillo formando una fuerte ventisca que llamo la atención de ambos chicos, quienes miraron sus anillos, armando en ambos la misma figura, un copo de nieve con una gota de agua en el centro.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora habían apagado todas las luces y el débil resplandor de una lámpara dejaba ver por la ventana una fuerte ventisca que estaba afuera, sin embargo a los dos magos parecía no importarles, ya estaban ambos en la cama.

La chica estaba acostada sobre la cama boca arriba, y el alquimista de hielo se encontraba sobre ella besándola con mucha ternura y delicadeza casi como si se fuera a romper.

Lentamente el mago de hielo bajo sus manos a la cintura de la chica quien abrazaba al Fullbuster sin fuerza, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente y poco a poco la fue desprendiendo de sus prendas, bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello de la chica y comenzó a besarla lentamente, Juvia mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento.

El mago de hielo procedió a quitarle su camisón de dormir y bajo la cabeza paseando sus labios por todo el torso de la chica haciendo énfasis en sus senos lo que hizo que la joven soltara un pequeño quejido de placer, el chico seguía deleitándose con el cuerpo de ella y cada vez bajaba más llegando a su vientre tomo delicadamente su cintura y la alzo un poco para quitarle cómodamente tanto el pantalón de dormir como la ropa interior que llevaba.

-No Gray-sama por favor- dijo la chica sin verdaderas intenciones de que él se detuviera.

-Y porque no…- menciono galantemente el Fullbuster mientras ella tapaba lo que podía de su cuerpo con las manos.

-A Juvia le da mucha vergüenza- dijo la chica ruborizándose por completo.

-No tienes por qué, eres muy hermosa- dijo este levantando suavemente el muslo de la chica mientras lo besaba con delicadeza.

-Gray-sama- menciono la chica completamente enternecida y dejándose llevar por la sensación que causaba en ella los besos fríos de su amante.

El azabache de hielo continúo explorando el cuerpo de la chica hasta que llego de nuevo a sus labios. La chica pensaba que no era justo que solo ella estuviera completamente expuesta, así que de manera muy sutil bajo el cierre del pantalón del mago de hielo y desabrocho el botón, Gray le ayudo a bajarle el pantalón sin apartar sus labios de ella y después su ropa interior, en ese momento quedaron los dos como dios los había echado al mundo. Juvia noto que el chico ya no se aguantaba las ganas y suavemente le resonó al oído.

-Gray-sama sea amable con Juvia, es su primera vez- dicho esto el joven obtuvo el permiso que con los ojos le estaba pidiendo para continuar con lo que seguía.

Abrió las piernas de la chica lentamente y comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje para lubricarla un poco, a lo que la chica gemía cada vez más alto y mencionaba una y otra vez el nombre del azabache de hielo.

Lentamente tomo posición entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a entrar muy sutilmente, al principio la chica guardo silencio pero cuando Gray atravesó esa pequeña barrera que confirmaba que la chica había sido virgen hasta ese momento ella dio un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho te lastime- le dijo tiernamente el mago de hielo a la chica dejando un poco el movimiento para que el cuerpo de ella se fuera acostumbrando al intruso.

-Está bien Gray-sama, Juvia está feliz- el chico se sonrojo con su respuesta y se acercó a sus labios donde le dio un beso largo.

Lentamente el chico comenzó a moverse, provocando en ella pequeños gemidos cada vez más prolongados, ambos magos mencionaban sus nombres sin cesar en medio de ese vaivén de caderas que ninguno de los dos quería dejar, los dos magos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax dándose apasionados besos y disfrutando cada segundo que ahí pasaban.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax estaban completamente agotados, Gray se acostó a un lado de la maga de agua y esta se volteo para abrazarlo utilizando su bien formado torso como almohada, el mago de hielo pasó su bazo por el cuello de ella abrazándola suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición como si por un momento todas sus vivencias y tristezas del corazón se hubieran esfumado por completo.


	12. Lain la mujer Tormenta

**Por fin se aparece Lain... veamos que tiene que decir **

* * *

><p>Pasó aproximadamente dos meses desde que la maga de agua y el mago de hielo recitaran sus votos matrimoniales en esa acogedora cabaña de las montañas y su nueva vida como casados no distaba tanto de lo que habían vivido desde que habían llegado ahí.<p>

Despertaban temprano, la chica hacia el desayuno con gran alegría mientras el mago de hielo abastecía la cabaña de leña, agua y alimentos si se necesitaban, entrenaban incesantemente durante horas, desde el día que decidieron casarse el poder de ambos había aumentado considerablemente, y durante las tardes se abrazaban sin pronunciar palabra frente a la fogata de la cabaña que había sido testigo de su historia.

Y así iban pasando los días, hasta que el mago de hielo, comenzando a creer que Laín jamás llegaría comenzaba a tratar de convencer a la que ahora era su esposa de regresar a la ciudad de Magnolia.

-Oye Juvia, no has considerado regresar al gremio aunque sea una vez…- resonó el mago de hielo frente a la maga de agua mientras cenaban esa tarde.

-Pero Gray-sama que pasaría si Laín encuentra ahí a Juvia, no resistiría si le pasara algo a la familia por mi culpa- dijo en voz baja la joven, que no olvidaba el habito de hablar formal y que escondía su cara con las puntas de su cabello.

-Está a punto de cumplirse 10 meses desde que nos fuimos, no creo que realmente se valla a aparecer- decía tranquilamente el Fullbuster mientras daba un sorbo a la sopa que Juvia había preparado para él.

-Pero Juvia…- antes de poder acabar un asco insólito, lo que la obligo a dejar la mesa y correr al baño.

El Fullbuster la siguió preocupado y se quedó observándola desde la puerta del baño- Te encuentras bien Juvia- resonó preocupado mientras se acercaba a la chica y frotaba su espalda.

-Sí, pero parece que a Juvia no le callo nada bien la comida- la chica sostuvo su estómago con dificultad y termino desmayándose al parecer por el dolor.

-Juvia, eso te pasa por entrenar tanto- dijo en tono de regaño el Fullbuster quien la cargo en su espalda y salió fuera de la cabaña

-Te llevare de inmediato al pueblo más cercano ahí te atenderá un doctor- dijo el mago tratando de hacer volver en si a la chica.

-No es necesario Gray-sama Juvia estaba bien- resonó la chica, desde la espalda de azabache de hielo, con dificultad y sin abrir los ojos.

-Claro que no estás bien- le dijo el mago de hielo quien ya había comenzado a caminar más rápido.

A pesar de que el paisaje estaba completamente cubierto de nieve la luz del sol era visible y permitía al chico caminar libremente con la maga de agua en la espalda, el pueblo estaba lejos sin embargo el azabache de hielo caminaba lo más rápido que podía hasta que una figura femenina detuvo su paso.

A simple vista era una chica bonita, de más o menos 20 años y en la mano una visible placa de sentencia, Gray hubiera jurado que era Juvia de no ser porque cargaba a la Loxar en su espalda, entre más la detallaba encontraba más diferencias, era solo un poco más baja que Juvia, tenía una mirada fría, una sonrisa irónica y descarada en la cara, tenía el cabello corto y lacio color azul cielo igual que el de Juvia, pero desencajaba entre sus ojos que eran completamente negros a comparación de Juvia quien los tenia azules, llevaba puesto un vestido extraplex gris con peluche blanco en las orillas del escote en forma de corazón y la parte de abajo que apenas si llegaba a la rodilla, además de que traía por separado dos largas mangas del mismo diseño, botas negras de tacón alto que llegaban casi a la rodilla y un gorro del mismo diseño que el vestido, y aun que no era mucha la diferencia con el atuendo de Juvia el azabache sabía que su chica jamás se hubiera vestido de esa forma.

Aún se encontraba viéndola de frente cuando la chica rompió su concentración.

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, guapo y cabello negro, eres tu acaso Gray Fullbuster- pregunto la chica sin moverse de su lugar quien ya había notado a Juvia en la espalda del azabache, el chico tampoco se movió aún que tener a la Loxar en su espalda lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

-_Maldición porque me la encuentro precisamente ahora_- se preguntaba mentalmente tratando de esconder la cara de Juvia en su espalda – Y supongo que tú eres Laín Loxar… ¿No es así?-

Para su mala suerte la chica cambio su expresión a una más molesta y ocasiono que la nieve que estaba alrededor de Gray comenzara a convertirse en una ventisca personal para él.

-Hace mucho que nadie que llama por ese nombre, pero eres el tercero en la semana, llámame TORMENTA quieres…- le dijo sonando muy irónica y acercándose lento a él.

-¿El tercero?- pregunto el Fullbuster cubriéndose la cara por la ventisca que aún lo seguía.

-Así es, el primero fue ese asqueroso hombre de cabello azul que me confundió con Juvia, el que me dijo muy amablemente donde podía encontrar a mi hermanita y a su novio, claro después de casi dejarlo muerto, según me dijo en un gremio llamado Fairy Tail,-al mencionar el nombre del gremio Gray se quedó paralizado y la Loxar trataba de despertar- menuda pocilga y ahí una maldita rubia me llamo así también, por eso le di su merecido- Menciono la chica escuchándose muy altanera.

-Bora y también… ¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy?- pregunto ya alterado al Fullbuster.

-Lo que tenía que hacer para que me diera la ubicación de ustedes- dijo muy seria la maga que había combinado su poder con la nieve para aumentar el ataque de su tornado.

-y ahora después de mucho buscar aquí está el novio de mi hermanita y mira quien regreso al nido, jamás me hubiera imaginado que estabas aquí, no es cierto Juvia-onechan- al decir esto la chica se vio hasta un tanto sádica y en un movimiento hizo desaparecer el tornado lanzando lejos al Fullbuster quien aún traía a Juvia en la espalda, dio un giro protegiendo a la Loxar lo que ocasiono que Gray quedara inconsciente.

-Gray-sama- Grito la Loxar tratando de abrir débilmente los ojos y se levantó aunque aún se le podía ver claramente mareada.

-Laín por fin viniste aquí, Juvia te estaba esperando- le dijo la maga de agua adoptando una postura de pelea.

-¿Qué forma tan ridícula de hablar es esa?- pregunto la chica haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso es algo que Juvia no tiene por qué explicarte, además ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Juvia con visible seriedad.

-Me preguntas porque. Está bien te lo diré- se acercó lentamente a la Loxar y cambio su expresión a una completamente llena de odio. – Porque la última vez que nos vimos, nos peleamos y no es bueno estar peleadas o si… Juvia- onechan- con esto último Laín lanzo un ataque que levanto la nieve y lanzo lejos a la Loxar.

-Tu arruinaste mi vida, defendiste a esos mugrosos asesinos en vez de a tu hermana- levanto la cabeza de la Loxar jalando su cabello de forma agresiva ya que la chica se encontraba en el suelo débil por el ataque.

- Madre y Padre, nos protegieron y nos pidieron que huyéramos, esas personas no tenían la culpa de nada, pero tu enloqueciste, Juvia solo cumplía con la voluntad de sus padres- lloriqueo un poco la Loxar tratando de apelar al lado sentimental de la de los ojos negros.

-Jajá Papá y Mamá tenían tanto miedo, si ellos eran débiles, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar la forma de alejar esa molesta lluvia, pero creo que tu si la encontraste he Juvia-onechan- le dijo tirando aún más fuerte del cabello de la Loxar.-Es él no es cierto, que tragedia que le pasara algo no crees-

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Gray-sama- resonó desesperada la maga de agua.

-Así y que aras al respecto- dijo Laín irónicamente mientras se apartaba de Juvia para lanzar otro ataque.

-El hecho de que también hallas alejado la lluvia significa que Laín se enamoró ¿No es así?- al decir esto Laín se tornó furiosa y lanzo un nuevo ataque.

-Cállate, cállate, tu ni siquiera sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar, si claro Juvia-onechan obtuvo "el Poder del mar" primero, todo es tu culpa todo esto es tu culpa, yo lo mate- decía fuertemente Laín mientras lanzaba ataques descontrolados al aire

-Yo mate a la persona que más quería por tu culpa, el alejo la lluvia de mí y yo lo mate- repetía la maga de los ojos negros sin cordura, mientras Juvia observaba sus movimientos- Así que voy a devolverte el favor-

Laín volteo su vista hacia Gray que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y procedió a atacar.

En ese momento un grito desgarrador, que pertenecía a la Loxar se escuchó por todo lugar.

-GRAY-SAMA…-


	13. Gracias por dejarme ver el cielo azul

**Ultimo capitulo mis mortales disfrutenlo OwO**

* * *

><p><em>Y tirada en el suelo débil y llena de heridas una maga de agua le da el último adiós al chico que del que se enamoró a primera vista y le permitió ver la Luz del sol…<em>

En ese momento un grito desgarrador, que pertenecía a la Loxar se escuchó por todo lugar.

-GRAY-SAMA…-

Laín quedo conmocionada, Juvia se había atravesado y había desviado su brazo para detener el ataque que pretendía mandar a Gray.

-Maldita, cuanto crees amarlo como para poner tu propia vida en riesgo, ambos muéranse, muéranse- gritoneaba la mujer de los ojos negros mientras lanzaba múltiples ataques perdiendo cada vez más una postura cuerda.

-Parece que realmente enloqueciste Laín, pero Juvia te mostrara que el entrenamiento de Gray-sama no ha sido en vano- hablo firmemente la Loxar escapando a los ataques de la otra maga.

La Loxar hizo un ataque combinado lo que ocasionó que la chica de ojos negros callera a varios metros pero ella seguía impulsada por ira y se reincorporo

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, no me llames Laín- gritoneo mientras lanzaba un ataque encerrando a Juvia en una esfera de agua- no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto odio ese nombre, Juvia onechan vas a pagar por todo por todo-

-Laín chan recapacita, Juvia pensó en ti todos estos años, Juvia creía que te había asesinado- resonó la Loxar con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, y haciendo un fuerte movimiento logro escapar de la esfera y atacar a Laín quien se vio visiblemente afectada.

-Si al menos me hubieras matado ese día no hubiera tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, Juvia onechan ahora mismo acabare contigo- Laín tenia a Juvia en el piso por un ataque casi momentáneo y se acercó lento a ella pero un recuerdo cruzo en ese momento su memoria y se lo impidió.

(Flashback)

-Juvia onechan, ¿Por qué la lluvia siempre esta con nosotras, esto es acaso una maldición?- decía una pequeña niña de cabellos celestes a su hermana quien tenía una sombrilla con ella y las tapaba a ambas de la lluvia.

-No Laín no pienses así, la lluvia es nuestra compañera, es constante y silenciosa pero jamás permite que nos quedemos solas- le contestaba sonrientemente

-Cambio de escenario-

Ambas niñas peli azul se encontraban abrazadas frente a la chimenea de una cabaña bajo una frazada.

-Juvia onechan mamá y papá volverán pronto cierto…- le decía la niña temerosa de salir de debajo de la manta debido a que le asustaban los sonidos estruendosos de los rayos que afuera recitaban.

-Claro que sí, mientras tanto yo cuidare de ti Laín, no permitiré que nada te pase- le sonreía la niña a la más pequeña.

-Cambio de escenario-

-Laín por favor vámonos a casa, deja a estas personas en paz, papá y mamá no querían verlos sufrir por su culpa- replicaba la hermana mayor llorando frente a una pequeña maga de agua visiblemente enloquecida por la ira.

-No, estas personas van a pagar- replicaba la menor lo que ocasionó que Juvia comenzara a responder los ataques de esta.

Una feroz batalla entre las dos pequeñas niñas de agua comenzó, Juvia se abstenía de atacar muy fuerte pero la ira de la más pequeña acabo cuando vio a su hermana mayor desmayada en el suelo.

-Juvia onechan, lo siento mucho yo no quería hacerte daño- lloraba la pequeña niña encima de su hermana mayor.

-Laín Loxar por atentar contra la vida de ciudadanos sin magia quedas arrestada- resonó con voz fría un militar, tomando del brazo a la pequeña maga de agua y alejándola de su hermana.

Laín vio un instante más a Juvia antes de ser arrebata de su lado y la vio que aun respiraba.

-Juvia onechan discúlpame, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, Juvia onechan ayúdame- Gritaba la pequeña niña mientras era llevada del brazo por los caballeros del consejo mágico.

-Cambio de escena-

-Juvia onechan, porque no vienes por mí, aun estas enojada, perdóname, ya no quiero estar aquí quiero irme a casa- lloriqueaba la pequeña Laín desde una celda en la prisión mágica del consejo donde se le había condenado a 15 años de cárcel –Juvia onechan sálvame-

-Nadie va a venir por ti niña… de aquí solo saldrás cuando cumplas tu sentencia o si te mueres.- le hablo desde una celda cercana un niño de más o menos 8 años con la mirada fría y los brazos cruzados.

-No Juvia onechan vendrá, estoy segura, ella dijo que me protegería- sollozaba la pequeña niña a lo que el chico no presto atención.

Y así pasaron 10 años Laín se encontraba sentada en su celda abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos.

-Hey Laín, quieres jugar…- le pregunto el joven que ahora era un apuesto chico de 18 años.

-Déjame en paz Gold hoy no estoy de humor- dijo la chica visiblemente molesta.

-Tu nunca estas de humor Laín, oye que te parece esto vamos a fugarnos, después de todo tu hermana nunca vino por ti, vámonos- le dijo el chico en voz baja para que los guardias no pudieran escucharlo.

-Acaso estás loco sabes lo que pasaría si nos encuentran- respondió la chica de cabello celeste.

-Ja sigues siendo muy cobarde- resonó el chico por lo que la chica agrego

-Por cierto Gold, porque estás aquí- resonó curiosa la chica ya que nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar.

-¿Yo?, Mate a mis padres- resonó casi con orgullo- Pero lo merecían, ellos no me querían ni me trataban bien, por eso ahora estaré aquí de por vida-

-Cambio de escena-

Meses más tarde una fuga masiva de presidiarios tiene lugar, el chico invita a Laín a irse con ellos y en la turbulencia de la escena Laín acepta.

-Valla logramos salir a salvo- decía el chico rascando su cabeza- oh que lluvia más hermosa, ojala todo el tiempo estuviera lloviendo-

-¿A ti te agrada la lluvia Gold?- pregunta la chica muy interesada.

-Me encanta- responde este con una gran sonrisa. –Esta lluvia es ocasionada por ti no es cierto Laín-

-Si- responde melancólica la chica.

-Tu poder es hermoso- responde el chico mirando al cielo mientras dejaba que las finas gotas de lluvia empaparan su rostro.

-Cambio de escena-

-No, no Gold no mueras por favor, tú me protegiste cuando más lo necesitaba y no puedes irte ahora por favor- gritaba una aturdida Laín sobre el cuerpo sin vida de un chico, a la baja luz de una lámpara en una habitación- tú me enseñaste lo azul del cielo no puedes morir, solo te mostré mi amor, no puede ser que yo haga tanto daño a los que quiero-

-Cambio de escena-

Una aturdida Laín camina por las calles desiertas en plena tormenta, sollozando deja caer un libro que lleva en la portada "El poder del mar", y torna a una mirada fría y sádica.

-Ahora ya no me importa que tenga que hacer, no me importa si tengo que robar o matar, viviré porque Gold me dio esa oportunidad, y buscare a Juvia onechan, ella tiene la culpa de todo, ella me enfrento, ella sobrevivió pero jamás volvió por mí, ella si sabía que necesitaba de los anillos para entregarme al hombre que amaba, pero ya no importa Gold está muerto, como onechan lo estará, lo juro-

(Fin del Flashback)

Laín se encuentra enfrente de Juvia a punto de atacarla pero aprovechando que esta se detiene Juvia la lanza lejos con un ataque.

-NEBULOSA DE AGUA- ataco la Loxar

Laín queda a unos metros aturdida pero logra levantarse con dificultad.

-Muy bien Juvia onechan se ve que te has esforzado, pero eso no es todo lo que tengo para ti-

-HURACAN- grito la chica de ojos negros lanzando un fuerte ataque que la Loxar intentaba detener con las manos pero no resistió mucho tiempo y la lanzo ocasionando fuertes heridas sobre ella.

Laín se acercó lentamente a su hermana mayor y se percató de que está a pesar de tener una expresión firme estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Laín chan, te has vuelto muy fuerte, Juvia ya no quiere pelear, Juvia no podría resistir el herirte de nuevo, has lo que quieras con Juvia, pero por favor no le hagas nada a Gray-sama- Juvia no pudo más y se desplomo enfrente de su pequeña hermana- Por favor, véngate de Juvia pero deja vivir a Gray-sama él ayudo a Juvia a ver la luz del sol-

Laín en ese momento se quedó perpleja y un mar de sentimientos revoloteaba dentro de ella, su expresión llena de oído y determinación proseguía sin embargo la ira de sus ojos había sido cambiada por una evidente confusión. Se acercó lentamente a Juvia quien mantenía la cabeza agachada mirando al piso.

-Realmente puedo que lo quieres, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así como a así, Juvia onechan, lo siento mucho- dijo la chica mientras levantaba la mano que tenía un remolino de agua sobre sí.

Gray precisamente se comenzaba a despertar en ese momento pero cuando levanto la mirada, lo que observo lo dejo perplejo.

De la voz de la maga de ojos negros resonó el ataque cuyo grito pudo escucharse en toda la montaña.

-HURACAN-

Y tirada en el suelo débil y llena de heridas una maga de agua le da el último adiós al chico que del que se enamoró a primera vista y le permitió ver la Luz del sol…

-Muchas gracias por permitirme ver el cielo, por hacerme sentir segura, gracias por alejar la lluvia de mi… Gold- fue lo último que se escuchó de la maga de ojos negros.

Juvia y Gray no podían creerlo Laín había utilizado su propio ataque sobre misma, Juvia se acercó rápidamente a ella pero para su mala suerte Laín ya hacía en el suelo sin vida.

-Laín chan, por qué hiciste eso, Laín chan vuelve Juvia debía protegerte- decía desesperadamente la Loxar tratando de reanimar a su hermana, sin éxito la dejo sobre el suelo y comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimar.

Gray se acercó lentamente a ella y la consoló, él abrazo delicadamente a la chica y le resonó al oído.

-Laín ya no le encontraba sentido a su vida, ahora esta con la persona a quien realmente quería, ella no podía seguir en este mundo, ahora estará feliz- con esto Gray la miro a los ojos y le regalo una suave sonrisa que ocasionó que la Loxar se tranquilizara.

-Vamos Juvia- Gray le dio la mano a Juvia quien al tratar de pararse se desplomo, la batalla la había dejado baste herida, sin mencionar que desde antes se había sentido enferma.

El azabache de hielo cargo a la Loxar en su espalda y se dispuso a continuar su camino hacia el pueblo, sin embargo no pudo dejar salir algunas palabras de su boca a pesar de que la maga de agua no las oía.

-Juvia no debes sentirte mal por lo que le paso a Laín, hay personas en este mundo que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos negativos y no aprecian la vida, siempre hay que continuar a pesar de todo, hay que dejar atrás a las personas que se han ido y recordarlas con cariño, pero nunca quedarse en el pasado, hay que avanzar y mirar hacia delante… eso significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail-

FIN


	14. EPILOGO

**Bueno este es el hermoso epilogo espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Después de la ardua batalla que libraron dos magas de agua en las montañas nevadas, un mago de hielo lleva en la espalda a una hermosa peli azul que callo desmayada después de que su hermana muriera en sus manos.<p>

-Ya casi llegamos Juvia aguanta- decía el mago pelinegro a la chica que dormía inconsciente en su espalda.

Gray no camino en dirección al pueblo, llevo a la chica por el bosque hasta que llego al límite de Magnolia donde la nombrada curandera de Fairy Tail, Poliushka, tenía su cabaña, alejada de la civilización. El mago de hielo había caminado ya durante varias horas lo que provoco que al llegar a la cabaña, callera con la maga de agua en el suelo justo después de tocar la puerta.

-Que rayos, y ahora quien es- decía la anciana peli rosa saliendo enojada, mientras que una adorable dragón Slayer salía detrás.

-Gray-san, Juvia-san- mencionaba mientras ayudaba a retirar a la maga de agua de encima de Gray.

-Pero que les pudo haber ocurrido- mencionaba Charle quien también se encontraba ahí y ayudaba a Wendy a apartar a Juvia de encima de Gray.

-Levémoslos adentro, sabremos lo que paso en cuento despierten- decía la anciana entrando con ambos magos desmayados.

-Les daré el tratamiento de emergencia- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Juvia y ponía ambas manos cerca de ella, al acabar el tratamiento la pequeña maga del cielo miro a la anciana y sonrió como admirada de algo.

Habían pasado algunas horas en las que Wendy ayudo a la anciana curandera a atender a los magos que se encontraban inconscientes en dos camas de la cabaña. De repente Gray despertó de golpe.

-JUVIA- grito desesperado como despertando de una pesadilla.

-O ya estas despierto- le dijo mirándolo completamente relajada- Ella está bien, no morirá-

-O Poliushka-san eres tú, segura que ella está bien…- le dijo el mago de hielo acercándose a la chica que dormía a unos cuantos metros de él, poso una mano en la frente de ella y volteo la cabeza mirando a Wendy- o Wendy estas aquí también, y tú también Charle-

Wendy se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazo- Gray-san están bien, me tenían muy preocupada- dijo la pequeña dragón Slayer.

-Si apenas si salimos con vida, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí Wendy?- pregunto el peli negro que penas recapacitaba en lo dicho.

-Vine porque Grandine me dará una medicina especial para algunas personas del gremio- al decir esto la pequeña agacho la mirada.

-Que no me digas así… y odio el olor de los humanos en cuanto esa niña se levante lárguense de aquí- dijo la anciana de manera cómica desde el otro lado de donde los chicos se encontraban.

-Si- contesto Gray seco dirigiéndose a la anciana y devolviendo la vista a Wendy, pregunto- Pero para qué es la medicina Wendy-

-La hermana de Juvia-san fue al gremio hace algunos días y dejo a muchos mal heridos- dijo la niña sin ver directamente al mago de hielo.

-Pero están todos bien- pregunto el chico inmediatamente

-Si, ella no mato a nadie- respondió la niña consiguiendo que Gray diera un suspiro de alivio y volteo a ver a la chica que dormía plácidamente.

-Eso era precisamente lo que Juvia trataba de evitar- dijo el chico acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica con la misma mano en la que traía puesto su anillo, aquel con el que se habían casado.

-Oí, anciana pero ella está bien- dijo el chico sin delicadeza alguna.

-Si ella está bien, perdió mucho poder mágico, y debido a su condición supongo que tardara un poco en recuperarse- dijo la anciana peli rosa mientras que mezclaba algunas sustancias y las ponía en un frasco.

-¿Su condición?- pregunto el chico de inmediato debido a que no sabía de lo que la anciana estaba hablando.

-Acaso no lo sabes- menciono Charle mientras ella y Wendy se veían de reojo pícaramente.

-¿A qué se refieren?- volvió a preguntar el mago de hielo dirigiéndose ahora a la niña.

-A que Juvia-san esta… - decía la pequeña dragón Slayer cuando la interrumpió una prolongada tos que emitía la maga de agua.

-Juvia- volteo el mago de hielo tomando la mano de la chica que comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, visiblemente cansada.

-Gray-sama… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la chica sujetando aun la mano del mago de hielo.

-Estamos en la cabaña de Poliushka-san ahora estas a salvo- menciono el chico a lo que la chica volteo y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Juvia-san cómo te sientes- dijo la niña acercándose a la maga de agua.

-Wendy-san, estas aquí, Juvia se siente mareada pero nada más- menciono la chica sentándose sobre la cama sin bajar sus pies. –Poliushka-san muchas gracias por atender a Juvia mientras estaba inconsciente-

-No tienes de que agradecer mientras se vallan lo más pronto posible- dijo la anciana sin delicadeza.

-Gray-sama usted se encuentra bien- pregunto la maga de agua mientras atraía la mano de Gray suavemente hacia ella lo que ocasionó que el chico se sentara en la cama muy cerca de ella.

-Si yo estoy bien, pero estas segura de que no te duele nada- le dijo en mago de hielo detallando la cara de la chica que estaba llena de heridas.

-Juvia se siente bien, Laín no la hirió mucho- agrego esto la maga de agua agachando la cabeza debido al recuerdo que su hermana le ocasionaba.

-Pero no debes confiarte niña aun estas muy débil, no debiste pelear en esa condición- menciono la anciana peli rosa acercándose a la cama y viendo de manos cruzados a la maga de agua.

-Juvia lo sabía pero no tuvo otra opción, Laín tomo a Gray-sama y a Juvia por sorpresa- agrego la maga de agua en forma de disculpa sin olvidar su modo tan peculiar de hablar.

-espera de que están hablando, que condición- dijo el mago de hielo ya algo más eufórico ya que estaban hablando de eso y al parecer todas lo sabían y él no, además de que recordó que antes de que Laín se apareciera la chica se había desmayado.

-Juvia no le dijo nada porque no estaba segura Gray-sama, pero es que Juvia e… esta… - la maga de agua se puso completamente roja, mientras Gray solo la veía atenta pensando que la noticia podría ser algo malo.

-Juvia está embarazada- dijo la maga de agua casi en un grito apretando los ojos de los nervios que provocaba el descubrir la reacción que el chico tendría.

-Juvia… - el mago se quedó quieto después de unos segundo de no moverse tomo ambas manos de la chica y los apretó suavemente.-JUVIA, VAMOS A SER PADRES-

Gray se veía enteramente emocionado, se acercó a la chica y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso, y procedió a abrazarla sin perder la emoción. Wendy y Charle se veían mutuamente con una enorme sonrisa, y la anciana veía la escena de reojo con una leve sonrisa.

Al día siguiente los tres magos de Fairy Tail junto con la Exceed salían de la cabaña de la vieja Poliushka en dirección al gremio, Gray se veía muy atento para con la maga de agua, con un brazo rodeando por detrás su cintura y la otra entrelazando los dedos de la chica mientras caminaban relajadamente.

-Todos se pondrán muy felices al saber que regresaran- dijo Wendy sonriendo ampliamente

-Así es nos fuimos durante casi un año, supongo que ha habido muchos cambios cierto- dijo el chico pelinegro mirando a la niña esperando una respuesta.

-Pues no demasiados- dijo la niña sonriendo pícaramente.

Al llegar al gremio, todos esperaban a Wendy ya que estaban preocupados de que le hubiera llevado un día entero ir con la anciana curandera, pero al ver a los dos jóvenes magos entrar por la puerta de gremio todos se abalanzaron hacia ellos, muchos soltando lágrimas de felicidad y algunos otros como Natsu abrazando eufóricamente a ambos magos.

-Mujer estas de regreso- menciono Gajeel acercándose a la pareja- Parece que el hielo y tu regresaron muy acaramelados, me alegro por ustedes-

-Gajeel-Kun Juvia lo extraño mucho- dijo la chica soltando de un pequeño abrazo que le dio al dragón Slayer de hierro.

Juvia aun sostenía la mano de su mago de hielo, cuando se percató que la mayoría de los miembros de gremio, por no decir que todos tenían vendas con heridas que se veían recientes, ella recordando que Laín había visitado el gremio agacho la cabeza hasta que vio a cierta rubia acercándose y abrazándola salvajemente.

-Juvia te extrañe mucho- decía la maga celestial sin apartarse de la peli azul.

-Lucy-san, Laín visito el gremio no es cierto, esas heridas fueron causados por ella- le dijo la maga de agua señalando un moretón que la rubia tenía en un brazo.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo bueno es que ambos están aquí sanos y salvos- dijo mientras un peli rosa se acercó para abrazar a la rubia pasando su brazo por detrás de ella y deteniéndola en su cintura, lo cual llamo la atención de Gray.

-Hey flamitas acaso, tú y Lucy están…- dijo el mago de hielo siendo interrumpido por la Rubia quien alzo su mano presumiendo un llamativo anillo en su dedo.

-Natsu y yo nos casamos- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lucy-san y Natsu-san, Juvia está muy feliz por ustedes- le dijo la maga de agua mientras sostenía las manos de la rubia y Gray se acercaba a Natsu dándole una alegre palmada en la espalda.

-Valla flamita no creí que esto pasaría así de repente- dijo el chico acercándose a su propia chica y añadió- hace cuanto que se casaron-

-Hace un mes- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajaja te gane flamita, Juvia y yo nos casamos hace mes y medio- dijo el mago de hielo mientras ambos alzaban sus manos mostrando sus anillos.

-¿QQQUUUEEEE?- se escuchó al unísono en todo el gremio.

-are, are parece que tenemos dos parejas de recién casados en el gremio- dijo Mirajane acercándose a ambas parejas.

En ese momento el maestro que aún se encontraba en su oficina salió eufóricamente y felicito a Gray y a Juvia convirtiéndose en gigante y abrazándolos a ambos.

-Gray, Natsu los felicito a ambos por su matrimonio y les advierto que quiero nietos lo más pronto posible- dijo el viejo maestro esperando que el espíritu de competencia de ambos magos aflorara.

-En eso no me ganaras cubo de hielo- dijo Natsu levantando una pierna sobre una mesa y retando al mago de hielo.

-Muy tarde flama apagada, te informo que Juvia está embarazada- soltó el mago de hielo de golpe ocasionando que su chica se sonrojara un poco.

Todas las chicas se acercaron a Juvia abrazándola y felicitándola mientras Natsu abría la boca incrédula y de manera algo graciosa.

-Lucy tu y yo no podemos quedarnos atrás- dijo mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano y corría hacia la puerta del gremio.

-He el hielo se casó con Juvia y Salamander con la coneja, creen que me dejare ganar- dijo el Dragón Slayer de hierro parándose sobre una de las mesas y señalando a ambos magos que comenzaron una cómica y nada rara pelea.

-Juvia extrañaba esto- sonrió tímidamente la maga de agua mirando de reojo a la pequeña Levy que se había acercado a ella.

-Oye- grito Gajeel señalando hacia donde se encontraba Levy mientras salía de la pelea a la que ya habían entrado la mayoría de miembros del gremio- Enana no podemos permitir que se nos adelanten de esa manera, hay que casarnos también-

Ante esto la batalla paro y todos observaban atentos a la reacción de la pequeña maga de escritura sólida que solo atino a tapar su cara que se había tornado completamente roja.

-Como preguntas eso así de repente- replico sin mirar directamente al azabache de hierro.

-No quieres- pregunto Gajeel sonriendo de manera picara con los brazos cruzados.

Levy comenzó a gritar golpeando de manera cómica al chico que solo la veía sonriendo, mientras Juvia presenciaba toda la escena y sonreía buscaba con la mirada a su propio hombre que también miraba la escena sonriendo.

-Juvia está feliz de pertenecer a este gremio, Juvia agradece que todo allá acabado así y ahora podemos ser felices- dijo para sí misma la chica. Mientras se acercaba al azabache de hielo quien la abrazo y ambos sonrieron viendo la escena entre Gajeel y Levy que aún estaban peleando, y se acercó al oído de él para resonar suavemente.

-Gracias por todo Gray-sama.-

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue todo de mi parte mortales... luego les subo otra bella historia n.n<strong>


End file.
